


Chloe

by anonknowmouse



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonknowmouse/pseuds/anonknowmouse
Summary: Based off unfinished fic I found off ff.net  by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops which is based on the song Chloe by Emblem 3. My version to the story and an official ending. Bechloe endgame.





	1. The Beale Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: REVISED AND EDITED. Due to much deserved criticism, I have rewritten this chapter. I am keeping with the prompt, because I still find it interesting. I'm sorry for those I upset, it was not intentional. There’s still a chance there may be future similarities if the original story is updated just due to the prompts being the same. Again, apologizes to those and thank you to those who commented on my errors and shittyness.

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Chloe, Brittany, and Kate were basically identical. Brittany, the youngest, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Kate, the oldest was tall with long blonde locks and the same blue eyes. Then Chloe the middle child, had bright red hair but shared the same blue eyes. All three had similar faces, but the only two that were ever mixed up were the oldest and youngest. Thanks to Chloe’s unique hair, the resemblance was only obvious when they were all next to each other.

They used to be best friends but as they got older the oldest sister believed she was far above the other two girls and elevated herself as such. The two younger girls remained close, and kept a bond that made the older jealous. Somewhere between middle and early high school Kate suddenly began competing with Chloe. She had to have everything that the redhead had. It even came down to simple things like rooms, which were traded continuously, and clothes which Chloe finally put a stop to by requesting to have a deadbolt to her bedroom door.

For some reason unknown to Chloe, Kate was jealous of the girl, so envious that she felt to take everything Chloe had and claim it as her own. And once they got to high school, nothing was off limits. Chloe’s freshman year was when the first incident occurred. Kate was a sophomore and she was clearly one of the most popular girls in school. She had all of the boys pining after her. All of them except one, John Tucker. John was Chloe’s first boyfriend, but that was short lived when Kate swooped in and stole him by feeding him lies about the sister.

After that, every boy Chloe found was taken or using her to get to her sister. Senior year, Chloe started dating Beth. She was Chloe’s first girlfriend, but just when she thought she was safe from Kate's reaches, the game changed. Kate managed to take Beth and any other girl Chloe had an eye for from her. Kate was always wanted and never single. She was known and connected to nearly everyone in their high school. Soon enough Brittany and Chloe were their own entity separated from Kate.

All three girls went to Barden University after high school. Both parents were alumni and the girls wanted to continue the tradition. Kate took a year off from school and stayed home working but decided to go to Barden the same year as Chloe. Chloe hopes that college would be a new start but was quickly disappointed when she realized Kate intended on continuing her ways. As a result Chloe kept most of her relationships private in hopes that Kate wouldn't find out. It was her sophomore year when she started dating Tom, due to Kate they continued to have an on again off again fling for a while until Chloe ended things.

Now onto her Junior year and she was excited to have Brittany back at school with her. Brittany was a freshman so she had to live on campus. Chloe was in the Bellas house after she joined the acapella group her freshman year. She and Aubrey were at the activities fair handing out fliers when Brittany finally found them.

“Chloe!”

“Britt!”

“Man, mom and dad always talked about how great Barden was but this is beyond awesome!”

“Yeah it's pretty great. I'm so glad you're here.”

“Me too. Hey Aubrey!”

“Hey Brittany! Wanna join the Bellas?”

“As much as I would love to I actually am going to join the theater club so that I can have it on my acting resume.”

“That's great. How was moving in,” Chloe asked.

“It was alright I'm in Baker Hall. I saw this girl moving in next door, her name is Beca, I think. She seems pretty cool. I overheard her arguing with her dad, turns out she wants to be a music producer, I’m hoping I can befriend her.”

“Awes. Well we gotta get back to recruiting.”

“Oh wait, have you seen Kate?”

“No, she's probably sleeping with some guy or girl, or pining after Luke as he is the only person at this school that won’t won’t date her.”

“Okay. I'll see you guys later?”

“Yeah totally let's all get dinner!”

Brittany walked off and Aubrey and Chloe continued their quest of finding new girls. After being shot down by bologna Barb Chloe felt like they were hopeless. Fortunately they had one prospective freshman, Fat Amy. After she left they were scanning the busy quad when Chloe’s eyes fell on the small brunette.

 _“Oh._ What about her?”

“I don't know Chlo, she seems a bit _alternative_ for us.”

As the girl walked by Chloe ignored Aubrey and caught her attention, “hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?”

“Oh right, this is like a _thing_ now.”

“Oh totes. We sing covers of songs and the music is all from our mouths.”

“Yikes.”

“We compete all over the country and perform in some local gigs too.”

“On purpose?”

“We performed at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center you bitch,” Aubrey stated, earning a surprised yet delighted smirk from the freshman.

“What Aubrey means is that we are a talented, close group of ladies that hope to return to Lincoln center for the finals this year. Help us make our dream a reality?”

Chloe gave a soft smile to the brunette that smiled back after looking at the flyer, “sorry I don’t even sing, but it was nice meeting you guys. Good luck.”

“Thanks, maybe we’ll see you around sometime,” the redhead added.

“Maybe, Red.”

With that the small girl walked off. Beca felt bad for not offering to sign up for the singing group, but she had a plan, find an internship, get a job, get to LA. She made her way over to the tent that was labelled CAP, which stood for Career Advising Peers and quickly scanned over all of the internships they offered. She signed up for an internship at the college radio station and quickly went back to her dorm.

* * *

The next week Beca began to work at the radio station with Jesse and Luke. Luke was the station manager while Jesse and her were interns. They were stacking CDs when a tall blonde strutted in.

“Hey Luke,” she said.

“Kate. What can I get you today,” he said without looking up from his computer.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the welcome back party with me tonight?”

“Well while I'm definitely going to the party, I will not be attending it with you.”

“Why not?”

“Why don't you just go ask one of the new freshmen?”

“Whatever, I'm sure I'll see you at the party.”

“Can’t wait.”

Beca chuckled as she watched the girl stomp out of the station. That was her first interaction with the blonde. And after that she seemed to notice her around campus much more often. She even recognized Kate in one of her general education classes. She usually sat on the quad under a big oak tree watching the students while making her mixes. While it was sad, she found it entertaining watching Kate flirt with everybody, and watching how everybody worshiped the ground the girl walked on. It was almost as if she was watching a rom-com.

* * *

It had been a month since she started at Barden and her dad was forcing her to join a club. After the talk with her dad she made her way to the showers. Meanwhile, Chloe was hanging out in Baker hall with Brittany, talking about classes and gossiping. Chloe managed to spill a drink all over her, so she also decided on going to get a shower.

Beca walked into the bathroom humming Titanium. She noticed someone else was in the shower but she didn't care as she began to sing the lyrics out loud. She turned on the shower and was facing the water. She was so focused on the lyrics and the music in her head she didn't notice someone opening the shower curtain.

Chloe knew it was weird, but once she got to the strangers shower, she stood there in awe of the girl she saw singing. Once she recognized the girl’s girl’s tattoo from the activities fair she decided to speak up.

_Ricochet you take your aim-_

“You can sing!”

“Dude!” Beca quickly spun around and closed the curtain. But unfortunately the girl barged in again.

“How high does your belt go,” Chloe asked as she turned the water off.

“My _what,”_ Beca asked still trying to process everything when she noticed the girl reaching towards her. “Oh my god!”

“You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“I can't concentrate on what you're saying until you cover your junk,” Beca said as she tried to cover herself and avoid making eye contact with the redhead.

“Just consider it. We sang backup for Prince.” Chloe was trying to show how small the man’s butt was when she accidentally knocked the smaller girl’s girl’s shampoo out of her hand. “Ooops!”

“Shit,” Beca reached down to grab it and quickly got back up and turned around so that her back was facing the other girl. “Seriously? I'm nude.”

“You were singing Titanium right?”

“You know David Guetta,” Beca said with a smile.

“Yeah! That song is my jam! _My lady jam_ ,” she said getting closer to Beca.

“That's nice.”

“Yeah it is, the song really builds,” she winked at Beca who nodded, understanding what she meant.

“Gross.”

“Will you sing it for me?”

Beca’s eyes widened, “dude no, get out of my shower!”

“Not for _that_ reason,” Chloe said as she smiled noticing the red cheeks on the other girl. “I’m not leaving until you sing.”

Beca was still facing the wall and stood there for a while, wondering what to do.

Chloe sighed and put her hand on her hips, making it clear that she had no intention of leaving.

“Okay,” Beca huffed as she turned around.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_ , Chloe joined in, harmonizing perfectly with the younger girl.

_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away_

_Shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium_

_Shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium_

As the last note echoed through the empty bathroom the two girls smiled at each other. For a short moment Beca forgot they were both naked. She smirked as she checked out the redhead’s body who was also taking the time to admire hers and then quickly looked up as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Oh yeah. I'm pretty confident about,” she motioned to herself, _“all this.”_

Beca nodded, “you should be.”

“Thanks, but you know, you're not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Chloe turned to grab the other girl a towel and smiled once the other girl grabbed it.

“I still need to shower.”

“Well you have a lovely voice…”

“Beca, my name is Beca.”

“No way! My sister lives in this hall, I think she lives in the room next to you.”

Beca shrugged, “I wouldn't know, I'm not very social.”

“Well you should talk to her, she has a hard time making friends too, plus I might get to see you more often.”

Beca nodded, “yeah.”

“Oh, my name is Chloe by the way.”

“Hi,” Beca awkwardly replied.

“Right, I'll let you be.” Chloe quickly walked out and closed the curtain. “See you at auditions!”

Beca stood there in awe trying to process what just happened and didn't turn the shower back on until she heard the other girl leave. And even though she would never admit it out loud, she hoped that wouldn't be the last time they ran into each other.

Chloe rushed to her sisters room and opened the door, “Britt, you'll never believe who I just ran into.” Brittany turned around to stop the redhead from speaking but Chloe was too excited to read the girls signals. “I was just in the bathroom and I ran into Beca, God she's beautiful. And she's got a great voice. I didn't mean to barge into her shower but she was singing my jam and I couldn't help it. I just barged in and you know she's got a rockin’ body I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I thinks she's coming to auditions tomorrow and-"

 _“Chloe,”_ the redhead was interrupted by the younger sister. Chloe had barely made it through the doorway with her rambling so she didn't realize there was someone else in the room. Once she walked past the wall, she instantly kicked herself.

“Hey sis,” Kate said with a wicked grin.

“Kate.”

“So who is this Beca girl?”

“Just some girl we are trying to recruit for the Bellas. No one special.”

Kate nodded, “well I just came by to check on the baby, I'll see you two around.”

As soon as Kate left Chloe hit her younger sister on the arm, “you couldn't have just stood up and said look who came by?”

“You were the one that barged in talking a hundred miles an hour!”

“What have I done? She's gonna go after Beca now!”

“Wait so who is this Beca girl?”

“She's this girl from the activities fair and we are trying to recruit her.”

“So you barely know her?”

“Yeah.”

“So how do you know if you like her?”

“She seems cool! Plus she's hot and she knows David Guetta. And she can sing. I want to be her friend and I don't know you should've been there, there were definitely sparks flying.”

“Well that's great but now what are we going to do about Kate?”

“I guess I'm just going to have to befriend Beca first and hope that she hasn't already been in contact with Kate.”

As soon as Kate left the younger girls room she headed straight for the showers of the third floor of Baker hall. Where she quickly ran into the smaller girl who had just gotten dressed. She walked up behind the girl and tapped her shoulder.

Beca spun around expecting to see Chloe, but when she saw who it was her face dropped and she put on her cold front, “what do you want?”

“Nothing I just needed to pee, but I saw you and I recognized you from the station when I went to see Luke. Just thought I'd say hi.”

“Well, hi. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.” Beca quickly walked passed the girl and headed to her room.

* * *

The next day, Beca auditioned for the Bellas. She performed the cup song that she had seen on YouTube and Chloe was beaming with joy when she saw her, and she was even happier after the girls audition. After auditions were over everyone went home, waiting and hoping to be contacted by a group.

Beca was about to leave when she felt someone tap her shoulder, and the small girl turned around and smiled when she saw the older girl, “hey.”

“Hi, you were great up there.”

“Sorry I really didn't know we were supposed to prepare that other song.”

Chloe chuckled, “it's fine, you were still awesome.”

“Thanks.”

“So what are you doing after this?”

“Well I guess I'm going to go to work and then wait to see if I’m contacted by any of the acapella groups.”

“Where do you work?”

“Oh I got a job at the radio station.”

“Oh really? I know the manager, Luke. We are super close friends.”

“Yeah he is pretty cool. My favorite part of the week is when this girl Kate comes in and begs him to go on a date with her.”

“Ah so you already know about Barden’s most wanted bachelorette?”

“Who doesn't.”

Chloe shrugged.

“Well I better go, red. Maybe I'll see you around.”

“Maybe." Beca was about to leave when the redhead grabbed her arm, “and I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, I think you were aca-awesome,” Chloe leaned in and gave the girl a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. “Have fun at work, Becs.”

Beca grinned as she unwrapped herself from the taller girl and walked out of the auditorium.

“Cmon Luke just go out for drinks with me,” Kate begged.

“No thanks, I'm busy.”

“What about Saturday?”

“Work, then I'm going to the movies with some of my mates.”

“Oh I love movies, maybe I could-"

“I’m just going to stop you there, as surprising as this may be, I'm not interested, and I'm not inviting you.”

“Whatever,” Kate rolled her eyes and stormed out of the booth, she wasn't paying attention and ended up running into Beca. Normally she would scream at whoever was in her way, but when she realized who it was she put on a smile and apologized, "sorry sweet cheeks, I wasn't paying to where I was going." She gave the girl a wink and strutted out the station.

Beca rolled her eyes and continued stacking CDs.

“Seriously, Becs?”

“What?”

“You just rolled your eyes after interacting with the Kate Beale.”

“Wow, really? No way. I'll have to write about it in my diary,” Beca said with a smirk.

“I'm serious, Beca. She was totally flirting with you.”

“She was being Kate. When is she not flirting.”

“Never,” Luke commented.

“See? Now move on.”

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes before going back to his work.

* * *

Beca walked into class Monday to find that the only available seat was next to the Barden’s Princess. She rolled her eyes laughing at the situation and quickly sat down. She gave the girl a not and a grin and grabbed her things out of her bag.

“Hey there,” the blonde greeted her.

“Hi."

“I didn't know you were in this class.”

“Well I am.”

“Remind me did I kick your puppy or do you always have this _sunny personality?”_

“I’m just not a morning person.”

Kate leaned in closer to the girl, “then you aren't starting your mornings the right way,” she said with a wink.

“ _Gross_.”

 _“Hey now,_ don’t knock it until you try it.”

“Noted.”

“And if you ever want to try it, feel free to give me a call,” she said as she slid a small slip of paper onto the Beca’s notebook.

“Thanks,” Beca said with a snarky tone, ending the conversation. The class went by slower than usual for Beca, she did her best to stay focused, but the blonde next to her was constantly looking at her and twirling her hair. Everytime she would look over to Kate, the girl would wink or find some way to flirt with her. Once the class was dismissed, Beca packed her things and left the class as quickly as possible. She was halfway down the staircase when she heard the girl behind her.

“Hey, wait up,” Kate said as she set her hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder.

“What's up,” Beca asked.

“Nothing. Hey what are your plans for Wednesday night?”

Beca shrugged, “nothing, why?”

“Well my friends and I are going out to a club downtown if you want to join us.”

_“Are you asking me out?”_

“Only if you're interested.”

“Clubs aren't _really_ my thing.”

“Just consider it,” Kate said.

“Sorry, I don't think so.”

“C'mon please? It’d mean the world to me if you came.”

“Why? You _barely_ know me.”

“Well then this can be a chance for us to get to know each other.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “I'll think about it.”

“Great, well text me your decision, okay? I'll be waiting.” Kate winked and waved goodbye as she strutted away from the other girl.

 _“Shit,”_ Beca said to herself before heading to the station for her shift.

* * *

Beca was in the middle of stacking CDs, engaging in small talk with Jesse, “so how was your day, Becs?”

“It was okay.”

“How was philosophy?”

Beca shrugged, “it was fine until Kate wouldn't stop flirting with me. She even went out of her way to give me her number.”

“Seriously? You're complaining about the hottest girl in school flirting with you!”

“Okay. She may be physically flawless, _but_ that doesn't mean I like her.”

“C’mon, Becs,” Jesse chuckled. “You can't say it’d be a bad thing to be with the most popular girl in school.”

“It's one thing to be dating the captain of the cheer team, it's another to be dating the school slut.”

“How can you say that about her? You don't even know her."

“Yeah but I know her reputation.”

“Bec-"

 _“Enough_ _Jess,_ I already have her annoying me about going out with her Wednesday, I don't need you bugging me about my decisions too.”

“Wait she asked you out?”

The two had basically stopped working which didn't go unnoticed to Luke, so he decided to see what was going on, “everything okay in here?”

“No,” Jesse said pointing to Beca. “She’s being stubborn.”

“Becky? Stubborn? _Never.”_

Beca rolled her eyes, “Kate asked me to go out with her and some friends Wednesday night, I'm not interested, and Jesse thinks I'm being ridiculous.”

“Because you are ridiculous!”

“I think you're doing swell, Becky.”

“Oh come one Beca, just go out with them, if she's taking friends it’s not a date.”

“But I don’t want to hang out with her.”

“Why? Because you think you may _actually_ end up liking her as a person.”

“No, because nothing good ever happens when you involve alcohol and flirting.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Jesse stated.

“Its bad,” Luke stated dryly.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“I'm sorry Jess, she's gorgeous, yeah but that doesn't take away from her arrogance and reputation.”

Luke nodded, “mhm right on the dot, Becs.”

“You guys need to just give her a chance.”

“To be fair,” Luke said defending himself. “I have given her a chance. And I have my own reasons not to like her.”

“And what about you Beca?”

“I just don't want to be friends with someone like her.”

“You barely know her, this conversation is over.” Jesse grabbed the girl’s phone off of the desk.

“Jesse what the hell are you doing?”

“You saved her number in your phone, I'd say that means you like her.”

“I saved it so that I would know what messages to ignore.” Jesse dodged Beca’s flailing arms as he typed out a message to Kate. Once he hit send he smiled and handed the phone back to Beca. “Thank you.” Beca relaxed and she searched for what the boy did, but before she found it, she received a message on her phone from Kate.

_Of course, see you later ;)_

She quickly went to her messages and found the text Jesse had sent, she slammed her phone on the desk and went over to Jesse and punched him in the arm, “how could you do that.”

“You were being unreasonable.”

“And you went through my phone and now I have to go out with her!”

“Ok I know it seems like I'm a total ass-"

“That's a nice way to put it,” Beca interrupted.

“But, I'm coming with you.”

“Like _hell_ you are.”

“Look she agreed that you could bring friends, so I'm joining you. Maybe you can invite other people too.”

Beca rolled her eyes and looked to Luke who was curiously watching them, “don’t look at me, I wouldn't touch her with a 30 foot pole.”

Beca sighed and glared at her friend, “fine, but after this no more bugging me about her.”

“Fine,” Jesse grinned victoriously.

* * *

Beca made her way to the diner near the station after her shift and was sitting in a booth alone working on her mixes. She looked up from her laptop when she saw a flash of red hair set down across from her with her best friend, “hey,” she said as she closed her laptop and placed her headphones around her neck.

“Hi, sorry I know we might be bothering you, but I couldn't help but drop by and say hi.”

“No worried, Chlo. You guys can stay if you want.”

“Sure,” Chloe nodded and looked to her friend. “Is that okay, Bree?”

Aubrey shrugged not looking up from her phone, “I guess so.”

“Cool, so what are you doing here, Becs?”

“Just relaxing after work, I had kind of a _crazy_ day.”

“Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?”

Beca sighed, “Jesse kind of roped me into going out with Kate Wednesday night.”

Aubrey lifted her head up, now interested in the conversation, “really?”

“Yeah, but hopefully it won't be too bad,” Beca said thinking to herself. “Actually, she said I could bring friends, would you guys want to go?”

Chloe grinned, “sure I would love too, what about you Aubrey?”

Aubrey shrugged, “maybe.”

“Well you guys are more than welcome to. It might make the whole night less awkward.”

The three sat, engaged in small talk, and ate dinner together before going their separate ways. Beca went straight to her dorm while Chloe and Aubrey headed back to the Bella house. The two girls were almost back at the house when Chloe stopped walking, “what's wrong, Chloe?”

“Do you think Beca likes Kate?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I like her, Bree.”

“Hobbit can handle herself.”

“Aubrey I'm serious, I really like her, I don't want Kate to use her as one of her pawns in this never ending chess game.”

Aubrey sighed and wrapped her friend in a hug, “I know, even though I will never understand what you see in that little munchkin. But if it helps, I don't think Beca is into your sister.”

“Really?”

“Really. I mean she didn't seem terribly thrilled to be going out with Kate. But when she asked us and you agreed, I think she genuinely smiled.”

“Thanks, Aubrey. But what about Kate? She’s definitely up to something.”

“I mean if you go out with them you can see where it'll go. Maybe you can even get Kate to back off.”

Chloe shook her head, “no I can’t wait that long.” She started walking the other direction.

“Chloe, where are you going?”

“To have a talk with my sister.”

“Chloe, this will not got the way you think,” she said following the girl.

“I have to try. I'm tired of all of this, I'm need to talk to her and get her to end this.”

Aubrey sighed and quickly caught up to the girl, “Chloe stop, this can wait until tomorrow,” she said holding the girl’s arm.

“No, Aubrey, it can't. I'm sorry I know it's late, but I need to see her.”

Giving up Aubrey nodded, “okay then I'm going with you. I'm not letting you walk to her apartment alone.”

Chloe grinned, “let's go.”

The girls made their way across campus to the apartments that were just across the street from main campus. They got there in record time Chloe convinced Aubrey to wait in the lobby of the apartment complex while Chloe went to talk with Kate. Once Chloe got to the girls apartment, she knocked on the door.

“Chloe! What a surprise.”

“Cut the crap Kate,” she said walking into the apartment.

“Sure,  _come on in.”_

“What the hell are you up to?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. _Beca Mitchell._ ”

“Oh yeah she's pretty cute.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “what's your game here?”

“What game,” her sister asked sarcastically.

“This game! The one where you are always taking my shit.” Kate didn't respond. “I just don't understand why you feel the need to take everything from me. My room, my clothes, my friends, my boyfriends, my girlfriends.” Kate still didn't respond and Chloe was becoming very frustrated. “Well?”

“As far as I knew, _Beca wasn't your girlfriend._ You said she was just some girl you convinced to audition for your dumb singing group.”

“Yeah she is, so then why are you suddenly going after her?”

“Why do you suddenly care?” Chloe avoided the question, but her actions were all Kate needed. She chuckled, “what's wrong sis? Cat got your tongue?”

“Leave her alone.”

“So _you do_ like her.”

“Please, Kate. Just leave this alone. I don’t understand what happened. We used to be so close. _What happened_?”

Kate rolled her eyes and ignored the question, “well I have no intention on leaving anything alone. Here's a fun fact, Beca and I are going out on Wednesday night.” She leaned in closer to her sister and had a wicked grin on her face, “and I _will not_ be going home alone.” Chloe had her fists and jaw clenched together and was glaring at her sister who continued to wear the same devious look. _“Your move_.”

Chloe groaned and stormed off, “fuck you, Kate. I will not let you use Beca in this stupid game of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this another story. I was just reading one of fanfic but it was never finished. I liked the idea so I decided to do one of my own. Also there were just some all around good part to that older fic that I wanted to use so I tried my best not to copy but I wanted to keep it in there. So you know. Point fingers, judge, whatever, sorry if its plagiarism I just really liked certain parts and wanted to keep it in. Anyways, let me know what you think. Thanks again, and as always RR much appreciated.


	2. Moments

Chapter 2

Tuesdays are easy for Beca, she only has 2 classes, which start at 11 and end at 1:45. As a result, she usually had the rest of the day to work on her mixes. Today, Beca was in the middle of a new mix when Luke asked her to come in to work. Usually she doesn't work Tuesdays but he asked her to cover someone and she wouldn't mind getting the extra hours in. Once she got to the station she began stacking CDs when Luke came out of the booth to talk to her.

“Thanks again for coming in Becky. Mike is sick so I needed the extra hands.”

“Sure no problem, I was actually looking for something to do anyways.”

Luke nodded before grabbing his wallet and keys, “hold down the fort for me Becky, I'll be right back. If anyone comes in looking for me just say I'm out and will be back later.”

“Will do.”

“Oh are you hungry? I'm gonna pick up some food on my way back.”

“Oh no I can get food after my shift.”

“You sure? It's the least I can do.”

Beca sighed and shrugged, “sure grab me anything I'm not picky.”

Luke smiled, “cool, I'll be back in a bit.”

Beca remained seated and was on her phone. She had the seat tilted back and was listening to the music in the station with the volume up pretty high that she didn't realize someone had walked in. “Hi!”

“ _Jesus_ ,” the sudden sound surprised the girl and she ended up falling backwards. “Ow.”

“Oh my gosh, are you okay,” she heard an angelic voice say.

“Yeah I'm good,” the girl groaned as she got up. “Hey,” she said happily as she saw the redhead.

“Hi Becs! I didn't know you worked today!”

“Yeah, Luke asked so I figured I could use the extra cash.”

“Cool! Where is Luke anyway?”

“He’s out, said he’d be back in a few. Why do you need him?”

“Yeah I was kind of hoping to talk to him about some stuff.”

Beca grinned, “stuff? Tell me more.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Oh come on, we were naked together,” Beca joked. “I'd like to think we can talk about anything.”

“Well a girl's gotta keep some part of her life a mystery, right? Otherwise no one will be interested.”

“Well I think you're very interesting, regardless of your secrets.”

“Well thank you.”

“Are you still coming tomorrow?” Beca asked changing the subject.

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” the redhead said with a wink.

Beca smirked, “good, that gives me something to look forward to.”

Chloe was about to respond when Luke walked back into the station, “hey.”

“Hey,” the girls said in unison.

“I hope you're hungry Becky, I brought burgers.”

“Starved,” Beca said as she picked up the food off of the desk and quickly began scarfing it down.

“Slow down there, Becs, it's not going anywhere.”

Beca frowned as she slowed down, “yes, mom.”

Chloe laughed as she looked at the now pouting girl, and turned to Luke, “can we step out for a second?”

Luke nodded, “sure let's just talk in the booth.” The two left Beca to eat her food while they went to talk in private. As soon as he closed the door, Chloe quickly hit the man's arm. “What was that for?”

“ _That_ was for not telling me Beca was going to be here.”

“You two seemed to be getting along just fine!”

“Yeah but I came here to ask for advice about her and then there she is.”

“Fair point. But, you did get to spend some alone time with her thanks to yours truly.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “so not the point.”

“Whatever, you lived. Now what's the issue?”

“Beca is going out with Kate tomorrow.”

“Aren't you going with them?”

“Well yeah but.”

“But what?”

“I just, I know Kate. She’s up to something and I don't want Beca to be another one of her victims.”

“Then keep an eye out for her.”

“But I like her Luke. I don’t want to find out that Beca actually likes Kate.”

Luke chuckled, “trust me Beca would rather date Voldemort than your sister.”

“How do you know?”

“The girl rolls her eyes and looks sick to her stomach just in Kate's presence.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you have nothing to worry about other than your sister’s actions, which you can’t control.”

“Thanks Luke,” Chloe says as she gives him a hug. “I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome, now just go have fun with Beca and try not to kill your sister, I promise everything will work itself out. You just need to be patient.”

Chloe nodded and smiled before she walked out of the booth. She grabbed her purse next to Beca and waved goodbye.

“What, no goodbye kiss,” Beca said feeling a bit of confidence.

“You'll have to at least take me to dinner first,” the girl said with a wink.

“Cool, well I'll see you around?”

Chloe didn't respond, she simply pecked the girl on the cheek and gave her a wink before she left the station. The rest of her shift went by rather quickly, and Beca came home to find a letter under her door inviting her to participate in initiation for the Barden Bellas. Beca smiled at the hand written and signed letter, and she was surprisingly excited. She couldn't wait for initiation, but unfortunately, she had to get through tomorrow night first.

* * *

The dreaded night out with Kate Beale finally arrived. At least she’d have Chloe, she texted the older girl who said she would meet her there, so Jesse and her were walking to club that Kate texted them about. Jesse insisted on being on time, so they were sitting in a surprisingly busy club waiting for any sign of Kate and her friends.

“We’re not early, we showed up right when she said to.”

“That's early, _numbskull_! Its ten o'clock we've been here for an hour, if she doesn't show-" just before Beca could finish she felt arms wrap.around her and heard a voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

“There you guys are!”

“Here we are.”

“I've been looking everywhere for you guys.”

“Sure you have.”

Ignoring the girls comment, Kate looked at the two curiously, “so is it just you two with us tonight?”

Beca shook her head, “I invited some other people. What about you? I thought you and some friends were coming out.”

And just as Kate was about to respond, another girl came up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her, similar to how the blonde had done earlier, “hey, Becs!”

“Hey, Chlo, Aubrey,” Beca nodded yo the other blonde that was standing behind the girl. “I didn't think you were going to come.”

“Well I wasn’t,” the blonde added. “But Chloe _insisted_ I join.”

“Well cool, the more the merrier.”

Kate sighed as she stepped closer to Beca almost as to make a statement to Chloe, “so Becs, why don't you and I go find a table for us to set our stuff down at, and we send the other three to get drinks.” She grabbed the smaller girls hand and the two walked off. Beca drug her feet as they walked around the club. They headed upstairs to the balcony where they found a booth. Beca sat down immediately and was less than ecstatic when the taller girl came to sit beside her. “So now that it's just you me, what do you say we blow this place?”

“Why? You wanted to come out to the bar, so here we are. Plus I invited my friends, it'd be rude to just leave them here.”

“Come on, let's just leave,” Kate said moving closer to her. She began to play with her hair as she talked to the brunette. “I promise it'll be worth it,” she now began to play with Beca’s hair.

Beca swatted her hand away attempted to move further away in the booth. “Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass.” Kate was about to question her when the girls friends approached the booth and began to sit down. Jesse sat down on the other side of Kate while Chloe and Aubrey sat across from the three. “Hey I thought your sister was going to come with us.”

Chloe took a sip of her drink and smiled, “oh she was, but then she got a ton of assignments and decided it’d be best if she stayed on campus.”

Beca nodded, “well that's too bad, I was hoping to hang out with her.”

“Well don't worry, you have me.”

Beca smiled and decided to be civil with the girl next to her since she wanted to make a good impression on Chloe. “So Kate what do you do exactly?”

“I'm a health science major,” the blonde said.

“Cool,” Jesse said overenthusiastically. He managed to continue talking to the girl in the middle while Beca talked to the girls across from them.

“So I heard back from some acapella groups.”

“Really,” Chloe asked trying to act as if she hadn't known. “Which ones?”

“The high notes and the Bellas.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it sucks I really wanted to be a treble.”

Chloe laughed while Aubrey just continued to glare at the brunette. Suddenly Beca felt Kate's hand on her leg and she jumped a bit. She quickly excused herself and went to the bar to grab another drink. She ordered a coke and sat at the bar for a while, enjoying her time away from the Blonde. Meanwhile Jesse was talking the older girl’s ear off about his audition for the Trebles. As Beca was making her way back up the stairs she noticed Aubrey and Chloe were no longer sitting at the booth. She turned to look for the other two girls and sighed when she couldn't find them. She was halfway to the booth when she saw a flash of red hair and was pulled down a small hallway she didn't even realize was there.

“Dude what the-"

Chloe silenced the girl with her hand, “hi!”

“Where did you come from? I just looked and you weren't at the booth!”

“Oh yeah, Bree left, so I went to look for you and I couldn't find you, but then I found you!”

Beca nodded, “clearly, but why are we hiding in a hallway?”

“Oh, I just wanted some time alone with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I can only handle Kate in small doses.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

Chloe smiled, “you know, I'm really glad we met.”

“Yeah?”

The other girl nodded, “I thought you were so cute when I saw you at the activities fair.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Aubrey thought you looked ridiculous with your tattoos and piercings. But I think they're hot,” the redhead hummed while moving closer to the girl.

“Well thanks,” Beca stuttered out. “Should we get back to the group?”

“Oh right, you need to get back to your girlfriend.”

“ _What_ ,” Beca asked with a smile.

“You're dating Kate, right? Isn't this a date? I thought this was a date and that you just brought us so to you know, decrease the awkwardness.”

Beca sighed, “no, this is not a date. Kate is….being Kate, I guess. I don’t like her.”

“Why not? Everyone here likes her, _literally everyone.”_

“You don't like Kate.”

“Of course I don’t, that would be _weird_.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nevermind,” Chloe shook her head. “Let's get back to everyone.”

“Okay.” Beca followed the older girl back to the booth. She decided to sit next to Chloe instead of Kate, and she could feel Kate's glare burning into their heads. “So Jesse how did your auditions go?”

“I think they went well. I won't know until hood night though.”

“Really they wait that long?”

“The Trebles always do,” Chloe added.

“Yeah, and Jesse said he will bring me along to the party if he gets in.”

“Well that's nice of you Jess.”

“Are you sure you should be going to another party, Kate? You know how they affected your grades last year.”

Beca looked at Chloe quizzically, _did they date,_ she thought to herself. _No, she said it would be weird. Or maybe that's why it would be weird, since they would be exes._

“I will be fine, no need to worry, Chloe.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “whatever, I dont think an acapella party would be your style.”

“Every party is my style so long as there is alcohol involved.”

Jesse smiled, “I just hope I get into the Trebles.”

“Dude I'm sure you did fine,” Beca said taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, Jesse,” Chloe nodded. “You did great, and Bumper may be a jerk, but they need new blood too.”

“Thanks.”

Kate looked at Beca and smiled, “so Becs, what are you doing after this?”

“Uh I'm probably just going back to the dorm.”

“Well maybe I can tag along?”

“I don’t think that's a good idea.”

“At least let me walk you home, it's dangerous at night.”

Beca sighed, “sure, yeah, fine.”

“Well I’ll come along,” Jesse spoke up. “I can't let pretty ladies walk alone by themselves.”

“What about me,” Chloe asked.

“Why don't you come with us,” Beca offered. “Your sister lives next door right? Maybe she's cool with you staying at her place for the night.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Hey if not you can stay in my room, that way you don’t have to walk all the way back to the Bella house alone.”

“Thanks, Becs,” chloe said with a smile as she placed a quick kiss to the small girl’s cheek. “That's really sweet of you.”

Kate rolled her eyes and groaned, “Chloe can you stop flirting with _my_ date.”

Chloe glared at her, “as far as I was concerned it wasn't a date.”

“Why don't we let Beca decide?”

Beca quickly looked between the two girls and stuttered out her response, “this isn't a date, Kate. I'd really appreciate it if you'd back off.”

“See? So why don't you just stop making her uncomfortable.” Chloe said with a victorious smirk.

“You need to stop too,” Beca said looking to the girl next to her. “I appreciate you trying to help, but I can speak for myself.” This time it was Kate you sported the smirk while Chloe frowned.

“I'm sorry, Beca,” the redhead said. “I didn't mean to.”

“I know. It's okay, Chloe.”

The rest of the night went by quickly, Beca was happy that Chloe was there, and Jesse seemed to be having fun with Kate. Kate and Jesse were already on their third round of drinks while Chloe and Beca were in the middle of finishing their second round. Jesse and Kate went to go get more drinks for everyone while Chloe managed to convince Beca to go dance with her. Beca stood beside Chloe as the girl danced around her, “Becs, why aren't you dancing?”

Beca grinned as she took a sip of her drink, “this just really isn't my style.”

Chloe frowned, “come on, just let yourself have fun!”

Beca shrugged and smiled, “sorry, Red.” Chloe smirked as she moved closer to the girl, she grabbed the girls hands and started moving them side to side. Beca grinned as she slowly gave into the girl and began dancing. The two were soon lost in their own world, to everyone else it would seems as if these two girls had been best friends for years. Suddenly Titanium started playing and the two girls grinned at each other before continuing their dancing. Suddenly they were pulled out of their world when Jesse and Kate joined them on the dance floor.

“Alright, Bec, looks like you _can_ let loose,” Jesse said as he handed Chloe her drink.

“Thanks,” Chloe said with a smile.

Kate smiled as she handed Beca her drink and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “yeah, dance with me next, Beca.”

Beca gave a small grin as she took her drink, “I'm all danced out.”

Kate ran her hand down Beca’s arm, “oh come one, just one dance?” Beca rolled her eyes, but before she could respond the other girl spoke up, _“Just one dance_ , I'm gonna request a song, please just dance with me when it comes on?”

Beca sighed, “yeah sure.” Kate smiled and walked off to talk to the DJ. Once she was out of site Beca shook her head and began to drink.

“Woah, slow down there, Becs.”

Beca looked over to see Chloe, “hey.”

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, just preparing myself.”

“What for?” Before Beca could respond another song came on and Chloe gasped, “oh my gosh, Becs this is one of my favorite songs, please dance with me.”

Beca looked at her with her signature smirk and rolled her eyes as she nodded before dancing with the redhead. Chloe brought the girl in for a hug and the two girls smiled as they danced around. The girls were enjoying themselves again, they even started a small dance circle. Jesse got in the middle of the group that was jumping and dancing, then Chloe went, and then Beca. As Beca danced around Chloe cheered her on. Beca laughed when she noticed Chloe getting closer, the redhead hit her ass along to the beat, making the two laugh. The song changed and the DJ announced that he was going to slow things down. Chloe and Beca smiled at each other as the song began and Chloe extended her hand. Beca happily took it and the two slow danced together, “you know this has been really fun.”

“Yeah it has,” Chloe smiled. “I'm glad you invited me.”

The two girls looked into each other's eyes and were stuck in their own world once again. Beca smiled as she gazed upon the taller girls face and took in the girls features that were hit by the lights. Chloe kicked her lips as she was doing the same to Beca and they both gazed at the others lips. Beca was not biting her lip a bit as the distance between them was closing. Beca saw Chloe close her eyes before she inched their faces closer together. She could feel the other girl’s breath on her own lips as she let her eyes close. As she felt the Chloes lips barely touch her own she was brought back to reality when someone tapped on her shoulder and was swiftly turned around. “Can I have this dance,” Kate asked as she interrupted the two. Chloe was glaring at her sister while Beca frowned, “you promised you would dance with me when the song I requested came on.”

Beca chuckled, “of course you picked this song.” She quickly gave an apologetic look to the redhead and reluctantly joined the blonde for a dance. Both girls looked at the other as they danced, Beca noticed Chloe’s face fall and mouthed ‘I'm sorry’ as Kate smirked at the redhead. Chloe sat there in awe and watched the two, wishing she hadn't finished her drink. Kate did her best to flirt with the smaller girl who was obviously distracted and uninterested in the blonde. As the song came.to.an end Beca let go of the girls hand and went to return to her friend when she felt someone tug her back around and connect their lips. Shocked, Beca didn’t didn’t respond as the lips that were on hers weren't the ones she wished for, she simply squeezed her eyes shut and tried to bring her lips inward to avoid Kate's. The taller girl tried to deepen the kiss and opened her eyes to see Chloe, on the brink of tears, and gave her a small wink.

Chloe was about to walk away when she saw the smaller girl push her sister off of her, “what the hell, Kate!” Not taking no for an answer, Kate reconnected their lips, Chloe balled her fist as she watched Beca squirm and try to move out of the girls hold. She was about to intervene when Beca managed to shove the girl off again, “God damn it I can't fucking breathe!”

“What's wrong babe?”

“Don’t _fucking_ call me that. Can’t you take a fucking hint?”

“Look Becs, I was just trying to heat things up.”

“Well then ask me next time” Beca groaned as she stormed off.

Kate took a deep breathe and looked back at her sister, “enjoy the show, sis?”

Furious, Chloe quickly stepped forward and punched the taller girl in the face, “go fuck yourself,” she said as she stormed off following the brunette. Chloe chased after the brunette who was halfway down the block when she got outside. “Beca! Wait up.” She jogged up to the girl.

“Hey.”

“Hey, are you okay?”

Beca stopped walking, “ _seriously_? Kate just forced herself on me and you just stood there.”

“I'm sorry, I was just as surprised as you were.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “you could've done something, _anything_.”

Chloe nodded with her head down, “I know.”

The two sat in awkward silence until Beca saw Chloe’s hand bleeding, “what happened?”

“I may have punched Kate.”

“Really?”

Chloe nodded, “I also told her to go fuck herself.”

“Wow, impressive. I'm sorry, but can we just go back to the dorms?”

“Sure I'll text Brittany and see if I can stay at her place once we get there.”

“No need,” Beca said. “You can just stay at my place.”

“Really?”

“Really, it gives us time to talk and get to know each other.”

Chloe smiled and took Beca’s hand, “I’d like that.” The two girls made their way to the dorm, hand in hand. Talking about the fun they had at the bar and recounting memories made. Yet neither girl brought up the most recent events that were interrupted by a particular blonde. While Chloe wanted to talk about it, Beca wasn’t sure if she wanted to acknowledge their almost kiss. She liked the girl, but she didn’t want things to move too fast, and she was pretty sure the two girls were just caught up in the moment, and that the feelings weren’t mutual. It was pretty late by the time the girls got back to Beca’s dorm, and yet the girls didn’t even feel tired.

“So here we are,” Beca said with a smile.

“Wow this dorm is so much nicer than my old dorm, and I really like how you’ve decorated it.” Chloe looked around at the pictures and her eyes fell onto a picture of the brunette in a purple and white soccer jersey, kissing a trophy while being lifted into the air. “I didn’t know you played soccer. That explains you’re rockin body”

“Yeah in high school.”

“How come you didn’t try out for Barden’s team?”

“Because sports in college and sports in high school are totally different.”

Chloe nodded as she looked around the room and noticed all of the girl’s DJ equipment, “I didn't know you were into this stuff.”

“Yeah,” Beca sighed as she walked over to her computer and logged on. “Want to hear my latest mix?”

Chloe smiled and sat on the end of the bed close to the desk. Beca pulled up the software and put it on the headphones to make sure it sounded okay before she handed them to the girl. She explained her process of making mixes while the song was playing in her ears, unaware of her own volume until she saw Chloe jump a little at one of her comments. Beca took of her headphones and grinned, “oh shit I'm talking super loud.”

“Just a bit.”

Beca turned to her computer screen and pointed at the soundwaves, “this is the downbeat I created, these are the two songs, and this is me singing.”

She handed her headphones to the redhead who quickly put them on. Beca pressed play and watched as Chloe listened carefully to the song. She had a very serious face but then she saw the girl grin and begin to bop her head along with the song, “this is _really good,_ ” Chloe exclaimed making Beca jump. “Now I'm the one that's talking loud, right?” She took the headphones off and handed them back, “that is amazing, Beca. You're crazy talented.”

“Thanks. So what do you want to do?”

Chloe shrugged and patted the space on the bed next to her, “why don't we just sit and talk?” Beca smiled and sat next to the girl who quickly snuggled into the girl’s side, the smaller girl tensed up as Chloe laid her head on her shoulder, “is this okay?”

Beca nodded, “yeah, sorry, it just took me by surprise.”

“Sorry, I really like snuggling, just ask Aubrey.”

“You're good,” Beca said with a smile. The two sat in bed and talked about where they grew up, high school, and coming to Barden. Beca told Chloe about her plans to go to LA. And Chloe shared her dreams of becoming a teacher. Then they started talking about their previous relationships, “so yeah, I always knew I liked girls, but I guess you could say I experimented with guys.”

Chloe nodded, “I never really worried about labels, Tampa was pretty open minded.”

“That's nice, so do you have a boyfriend here?”

Chloe shook her head, “nope.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Not yet,” she said moving closer to Beca. “What about you?”

“Not really. I don't think the person I'm into likes me like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because she's beautiful and seems like she’s popular around campus and I'm just a freshman.”

“Well the worst you could do is try.”

“I'm not a fan of rejection.”

“No one is,” Chloe chuckled. “But shit happens.”

“Yeah, well what about you? You said you didn't have a girlfriend yet, is there somebody you're into?”

“Oh totes, but it's complicated.”

“How? Do you like her?” Chloe nodded. “Do you think she likes you?” Another nod. “Then why don't you go for it?”

“Because of Kate.”

“Why does she have anything to with it?”

“Because she’s always taking my boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“Really?”

Chloe nodded, “yeah, ever since we were kids she has always wanted to have anything I had, so she'd take them from me.”

“Wow, was she like the school bully?”

Chloe shook her head and laughed, “I guess she was. That's one way to put it.”

“What do you mean? Is she like your former high school sweetheart turned jealous sociopath?”

The other girl chuckled, “no, Kate is my older sister.”

“ _What_? How? You two are nothing alike.”

Chloe shrugged, “we used to be really close, then in high school is when she became the Kate we all know and love today.” She sighed and the two fell into an awkward silence until Chloe finally broke the tension with a yawn.

“Alright let's get to bed,” Beca said as she hopped off and went to her closet. “What do you like to sleep in?”

“Oh I usually sleep in like a tank top and shorts or just my underwear.”

“Oh well, uh how does a big T-shirt sound?”

“Perfect,” Chloe smiled. Beca threw the girl a t-shirt and put on her sweatpants and T-shirt. She grabbed some blankets and a pillow off of the bed, and laid them out on the floor.

When Chloe went to get off of the bed, Beca stopped her, “oh, no you don't. My mother didn’t raise me to let a pretty girl sleep on the floor.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled, “well neither did mine.”

“Well you're my guest, I'll sleep on the floor.”

“Don't be ridiculous. We can share the bed.”

“That bed is really only for one person.”

“You're like half of a person, Becs,”

“ _Hey_ -"

“Besides, I like to cuddle when I sleep, and I prefer an _actual_ body, not my body pillow.”

Beca sighed and picked up the blankets and pillow, “well move over then.”

Chloe squealed as she moved to.the side to give the brunette room. Beca laid down on her back and Chloe snuggled into her side. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she set her arm around the girl and ran her hand up and down the other girl’s arm. Chloe set her head on Beca’s chest and hummed quietly as she felt the younger girl’s hand rub her arm. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too, Chlo.”

“We should do that again sometime, just you and me though,” the girl clarified.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah so we won't be so rudely interrupted.”

Beca turned her head towards Chloe's so they were face to face, “yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Kate stole the show, like always,” Chloe frowned.

Beca gave her a sympathetic look and sighed, “yeah that was a dick move.”

“Yeah but like I said, she does it all the time. I don't even know why. She’s drop dead gorgeous and can have anyone she wants so I don't get why she needs to take the people I want.”

Beca sat up, forcing the girl to sit up as well, “hey, stop that. You're beautiful Chloe, and you've got a great personality, it makes sense that Kate is jealous of you.”

Chloe smiled, “really?”

“Really. So who cares if she took over your moment.”

“No she didn’t,” Chloe corrected. “She may have taken over, but she didn’t take my moment. My moment will be _my_ moment.”

Beca nodded, “you are something else, Beale.”

Chloe smiled as she laid back down, “so are you excited for hood night?”

“I guess,” Beca said as she wrapped her arm around the other girl. “It should be pretty fun.” Chloe nodded in approval and yawned before wishing the younger girl goodnight. Beca turned off the lamp and snuggled into the other girl. Chloe turned around to face Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering another goodnight to the girl who put her hand up to the place the lips once were.

The next morning Beca woke up with a smile when she saw the girl peacefully sleeping next to her. She did her best not to wake Chloe as she got out of bed, but her attempts failed, “hey, sorry I was trying not to wake you up.”

Chloe yawned and smiled, “that's all right I'm a morning person anyways.”

“How?”

Chloe shrugged, “I don't know, I usually get up early so that I have the whole day to do what I want.”

Beca nodded and looked at the clock, she quickly got ready and apologized for leaving the girl so soon, and ran to her class across campus. Once she got there she took her usual seat and groaned as Kate sat down next to her. Luckily the girl didn't talk to her much, just a couple glances here and there and the usual greetings and partings. She was sad to see the redhead had left but figured she had her own classes to get to. She smiled at the note Chloe left on her desk

_Thanks for letting me spend the night, Becs. I had a great time, we should totes do it again sometime, hopefully without interruptions ;), Chloe xo_

She set the note back down and decided to work on some homework. An hour had passed when she decided to text the redhead, _Got your note, how about Friday?_ She then went to work on her mix and tried to keep her kind off of the worst possible scenarios running through her brain. She was in the middle of combining Bust a Move and 212 when she saw her phone light up. She quickly picked it up and read the message from the girl, _Aw I wish I could, Becs, but that's hood night, don't you remember?_ Beca chuckled at the response, it wasn't the worst possible thing to happen, she tapped out another response, _Damn, another time then?_ Just as she set her phone down it lit up again with a response, _Totes! Can’t wait :)_ Beca smiled and set her phone down with a sigh before returning to her music.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly for Beca, she avoided Kate at all costs except in class where she seemed to back off. Friday came quickly as the girl was walking back to her dorm to get a nap before the initiation. She was walking on the quad when she naw new something peculiar, she squinted her eyes to see if it was true, and her suspicions were confirmed as she got closer to the two. When they first became visible, Beca was shocked, she saw Jesse and Kate walking down the quad coming towards her. Neither had seen her so she decided to duck behind a tree. She watched the two hold hands and talk, and she felt relieved that Kate was no longer obsessed with her, but she also felt worried that the older girl was only playing with Jesse's feelings.

She sighed as she figured they were out of range and came out from behind the tree. She watched them walk off, Jesse remained to look like a love struck puppy while Kate's eyes seemed to never look at the boy. It was almost as if Kate was searching for someone else. The last thing she was was the two abruptly stopping in front of the oak tree she usually sat under and making out. She rolled her eyes and cringed before continuing to her dorm. She knew something was up, she wanted to be happy for Jesse but something felt off about the whole relationship. These thoughts circled around in her brain until she finally closed her eyes and dozed off.

Beca woke up when she felt someone tap on her shoulders, still groggy she turned around and saw the redhead smiling, “Chloe?”

“Come on, Bec. It's time to go.”

“What? What time is it,” Beca asked sitting up and stretching.

“Seven, come on we have to go."

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see,” Chloe said as she played with a blue-gray hood.

“What're you doing with that?”

“Oh yeah. Right...I need to put this over your head.”

Beca took a step back, “well I don't know how _you_ do things, but I usually take people out to dinner before blindfolding them and what not.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “just put this on, please. I promise I'll make it worth your while.”

Beca scrunched her face, “you know that last person to say that to me was your sister.”

Chloe replicated the younger girl’s face, “sorry. But please,” she said with a grin, handing the girl the hood. “Put it on, I promise you won’t regret it.”

The brunette sighed and placed the hood over her head and raised her hands towards where she last saw Chloe, “happy now?”

Chloe smiled and nodded, “yep, now let's go.” She got behind the girl and lead them outside where Chloe had the other girls waiting. She got Beca last because she figured the girl would be more hesitant and impatient once the hood was on. The girl was constantly asking questions while the group made their way to the auditorium where initiation would take place. Once they finally arrived Beca asked another question and realized that they finally reached their destination. Once Aubrey started talking, Beca realized what was going on. She was surprised when the hood came off of her head and squinted to readjust her eyes. She suddenly was approached by Chloe holding a glass of red liquid which Aubrey mentioned was blood. Luckily Chloe reassured her it was cheap box wine. After they were handed their scarves and recited the oath, the group of new bellas celebrated and followed their captains to the initiation party.

Once they got to the party the girls soon dispersed throughout the outdoor arena. Beca decided to stay near the entrance when she saw a familiar blonde strutting around the venue. She decided to walk around the upper part of the seating area, watching the majority of the new and old acapella members. She smiled when she saw Chloe dancing with Aubrey and was headed her way when she heard someone call her name and saw Jesse stumbling his way up to her, “Beca! Becaw! Beca-" he laughed as he made it to the girl and nearly spilled his drink. “Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?”

Beca shook her head, “nah, I'm a high note dude.”

Jesse shrugged, “either way you're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella guys, and we're gonna have acachildren. It's inevitable.”

Beca chuckled at her drunk friend, “I don't think so. What about Kate?”

“Oh yeah. I guess I'd have to have non-acachildren with her, _bummer_.”

“You're really drunk anyways, so I doubt you'll remember any of this.”

“I'm not drunk, you're just blurry.”

“Could you pass a sobriety test,” the girl asked as she tested his reaction times.

Jesse laughed as he attempted to prove he was sober, but he eventually gave up, “can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.”

“I'm gonna get you a drink,” he said turning away.

“Be safe please.”

Just as Jesse left, Chloe came up the stairs and pulled her into a hug, eliciting an odd noise from Beca who was startled by the sudden action, “hi! I'm so glad you're a Bella now.”

“Yeah?”

Chloe nodded and brought their foreheads together, “I think we are going to be fast friends.”

“Yeah well you saw me naked,” Beca winked.

“And we slept together.”

“That's true too,” she chuckled.

“Howcome you're not drinking?”

“Oh because I'm avoiding looking stupid.”

“Nonsense, come on,” Chloe pulled the girl towards the beer and poured some into another glass.

“Thanks,” Beca said, she brought the beer up to her lips and the smell made her cringe. “Actually, I'll pass.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “come on, the beer isn't great but once you get past the first glass it's not too bad.”

“Yeah but how do I get through the first glass?”

Chloe smirked and grabbed Beca’s hand, “follow me.” the girl led them to a table with various bottles of liquor on it.

Beca nodded her head slightly, “alright, I guess a couple shots might help."

She began to pour two shots and had the glass to her lip when one of the trebles came up behind her, “woah what do you think you're doing?”

“Taking a shot?”

“Uh don’t you know the rule?”

Chloe chuckled, “all shots at hood night must be body shots.”

“Seriously?” Chloe nodded. Beca sighed and threw her hand in the air signaling defeat, “alright, well I guess I'm doing a body shot.”

The treble whistled and screamed, “body shot,” and took off his shirt and laid down on the nearby table.

Chloe noticed the girl cringe and whispered in her ear, “I can take his place if you'd prefer.” Beca subconsciously nodded and was surprised to see the ginger kick the man off the table and take off her own shirt. She threw it over to Aubrey who caught it and tucked it in her back pocket so that the shirt was hanging out like a towel. Beca laughed to herself at how quickly she reacted and how unphased the blonde was by Chloe’s action. “C’mon, Bec. No backing out now, we have a crowd.”

Beca shrugged as she chuckled and got up on the table. Her legs straddled the older girl and she took one of the two shots out of the trebles hands. Chloe was all set up with the lime in her mouth and the salt on her stomach just below her bra. She reached a hand out and grabbed one of the shot glasses and laid back, carefully placing the glass between her breasts. Beca looked around to see the new bellas bellas, some trebles, Aubrey, Jesse, and Kate watching them. Beca took a deep breath and tried to relax as she tried to find the courage to actually do the body shot off of her crush. She leaned down and quickly licked the salt up. Feeling her nose hit the fabric of Chloe’s bra, she made her way to the shot glass and quickly leaned her head back once the glass was between her lips and felt the sting of liquor go down her throat. She grabbed the glass with her left hand and quickly moved back down to grab the lime out of the girl’s mouth, just barely grazing their lips together as she quickly took the lime, completing the first body shot. As Chloe was resting for the next round, Beca looked out to the crowd and saw Kate wink at her. She rolled her eyes and saw that Chloe was ready again and she quickly went down to lick the salt. This time however, she slowly licked up the salt, grinning as she felt the older girl squirm. She took the glass between her lips once more and welcomed the familiar sting from the shot. Then she quickly bent down further and hovered over Chloe’s face, she placed the shot glass on the table beside her and quickly grabbed the lime from the girl’s mouth and replaced it with her lips. It was a quick kiss that ended almost as soon as it started but left both girls slightly dazed among the crowd.

They were both lost in their own world just like in the club a few nights ago, but were quickly pulled back to reality when Chloe was hit with her shirt. “Thanks, Bree.” Aubrey smiled at her friend and then quickly glared at Beca before turning back to the party. Chloe turned to face Beca whose cheeks were red from their previous interaction, “hi.”

“Hey.”

“Want that beer now?”

Beca nodded, “ _definitely_.” The rep spent the rest of the night together, dancing and talking about their week and classes. At some point Beca left to get the two more drinks, and she found herself being pulled to the side and dragged down out of sight, “dude what the hell?”

“Sorry, Becs I just wanted to say hi,” the blonde said.

“Yeah right. What do you really want Kate?”

“I noticed you are taking a liking to my sister. I just wanted to warn you.”

“What?”

“Look she just is _insanely_ jealous of me, and she knows I like you, so I didn't want you being led into a game. “

“ _Funny,_ as far as I was concerned, _you_ started that game.”

“Please, I'm Kate Beale, I can get whoever I want.”

“What about me and Luke?”

Kate ignored the question and continued her attempts to get Beca on her side, “just be careful, okay?”

“Why are you worrying so much about me? Shouldn't you be worrying about your boyfriend?”

“Please Jesse is obsessed with me, there's nothing to worry about.”

“Well thanks for the advice, but I can handle myself.” Beca quickly walked past the girl and headed back over to the keg. She filled up two cups and went back to Chloe who was dancing with Aubrey.

As soon as she approached them, Chloe smiled and reached for her cup, “thanks, Bec.”

“Sure thing.”

“What took you so long?”

“Kate found me.”

“Is everything okay? She didn't try to kiss you again did she?”

“No, everything was fine.”

“Awes, wanna dance with us?”

Beca smirked and joined the two. Aubrey ended up joining Fat Amy, leaving the two girls by themselves. Beca doesn't know what's gotten into her, but she figured she blame it on the alcohol later. Now she was grinding on Chloe who was enjoying it just as much as her, placing her hands on Beca’s hips and bringing their bodies closer. Suddenly the song is changed, and Beca turns around to face Chloe, “this has been really fun.”

“I'm glad you're having fun.”

They were on their way back from the party, Beca was headed to the Bella house with Chloe as the girl insisted on her staying the night there. The house was closer than her dorm and she didn't want the younger girl walking alone at night while being drunk. Once they finally made it, Chloe realised she forgot her key, so the two were stuck outside on the front porch, so they took this opportunity to talk and get to know each other. Chloe shared about her experience dating in highschool and when she first realized she was bisexual. Beca shared the moment of her first kiss with a boy and how she threw up afterwards, and how after that she only dated girls. The two sat out front for an hour before Chloe finally got a text back from Aubrey saying she was on the way.

“I had a great time with you tonight, Becs.”

“Me too, Chlo.”

The two looked in each other’s eyes and subconsciously began leaning in closer to each other. Just like their last night together, they sat and waited for the other to respond. Their lips were hovering just barely apart from each other. Chloe licked her bottom lip while Beca bit hers, and they could feel the other’s warm breath on their lips. Chloe finally closed the distance between the two and brought their lips together, and both girls released the breath they were holding in. Sadly their kiss was cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching, and both girls quickly separated as Aubrey came into view. Beca sighed as their moment had once again been cut short, and she followed the two into the house. Once the two got to Chloe’s room they were hit with how tired they really were. Chloe handed the girl a pair of shorts and a tank top, and the two girls quickly changed and got into bed. Snuggled into each other, Chlor went to place a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek but found that she turned to face her at the last minute, and now their lips were connected once more. The two sat there for a second not knowing what to do, but Chloe finally brought her hand up to the girl’s face and depended the kiss. Chloe quickly moved on top of the girl, and the two continued to make out until they needed to part for air.

Chloe smiled at the smaller girl under her, “hi.”

“Hey.” They laid there in silence and Beca sighed, “not that this wasn’t great, but do you think we could try this again when there’s less alcohol involved?”

Chloe nodded, “I think I'd like that.”

Beca smiled and kissed the girl once more before Chloe rolled off the girl so they could go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a rather long chapter, I thought about breaking into two, but then I was like well nevermind I'll just write it as one annoyingly long one. I just had a bunch of ideas I wanted to get through in this chapter and I went through various ways to break it up, but I felt it was just better to keep it as one long ass chapter. Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and as usual, RR much appreciated (:


	3. The Name of the Game

 

Chapter 3

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning happily surprised that she wasn't hungover. She turned to her right and smiled at the girl sleeping next to her. She quickly got off of the bed and grabbed her things doing her best not to wake Chloe, but her actions failed. The other girl rolled over and groaned as she noticed the empty spot next to her. She opened her eyes and saw the girl open the door, “leaving already? You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Hey,” Beca said as she shut the door. “I didn't want to wake you. I gotta go to the station.”

Chloe nodded and smiled, “okay. Want to grab food after?”

“Maybe, I'll text you,” she said before rushing out of the room. She quickly closed the door and then leaned back against it. She brought her hand to her head and sighed before making her way out of the house. She made her way across campus to her dorm and once she arrived she quickly changed before heading over to the station.

“Morning, Becky,” Luke greeted her with a smile.

“Hey."

“You okay?”

“Just a little tired and stuff.”

“Girl troubles?”

“Yep.”

“Care to share?”

Beca sighed, “it's just Chloe and Kate.”

“ _Shocking_.”

“Look it's just like, Chloe told me Kate is bad news and that she uses people, but then like Kate told me the same thing about Chloe.”

“And you don't know who to believe?”

“I mean. I want to believe Chloe but I can see Kate's point of view too. What if these two just constantly go at it with each other and I'm stuck in the cross fires.”

“Well do you like Chloe,” Luke asked receiving a nod from the girl. “Well then trust her. Just be cautious. If things start to feel odd or something you can always take a few steps back and slow things down.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, plus you don't really have to worry about Kate, she's with Jesse.”

“Yeah they seem really happy.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, I just think it's weird that they got together the night I rejected Kate. I just… there's just something about her. I don't want Jesse getting hurt.” Before Luke could respond Beca got a message on her phone. She quickly read it and groaned.

“Kate?”

“No. It’s Chloe, she wants to have lunch after I get out.”

“And you don’t want to go?”

“I just...as great as this whole thing with her is. It just feels off, like somehow or another something is bound to go wrong.”

“Well with that attitude it will.”

“You know what I'm saying.”

Luke chuckled, “come on, it’s just lunch. Did you not listen to me at all?”

Beca sighed, “no I did, it’s just hard. I don’t want to be used in their game. And while it may not be a game it still worries me, man.”

“Relax, Becky. Just trust me on this. It’s just lunch."

She nodded and quickly tapped out a quick message to the redhead before returning to her work. An hour later and she was in the middle of stacking and sorting CDs when the bell rang and Chloe walked through. She smiled and waved to Beca who gave her a grin and a nod.

"Hey Becs, almost done?”

"Sure, let me just finish this pile.”

Chloe nodded and walked into the booth to talk to Luke, "hey, Luke.”

"Ah, there's my favorite redhead.”

"How's it been today?”

"Pretty slow, not a lot of requests.”

"Cool, so you won't mind if I take Beca?”

"She's all yours.”

"Thanks,” Chloe smiled.

"How'd your date go by the way?”

"It was interesting.”

"Do tell.”

"So it was originally supposed to be a date for Kate and Beca, I guess. But Beca was clearly not into it. She even escaped at one point, but I found her. Then Aubrey left so it was just me, Jesse, Kate, and Beca.”

"So did you end up on a date with Jesse or Beca?”

"Beca, kind of.”

" _Kind of?_ ”

Chloe chuckled and explained the rest of the night's events. Then she went on to explain what went down at hood night and Luke couldn't help but smile. His growing grin raised confusion in the girl, "why are you smiling?”

"You finally got your kiss, Beale.”

"Yeah, I did. Hopefully this lunch thing will be time for us to talk about our relationship.”

"Really? You want an actual relationship with her?”

"Yeah I think so. I'm tired of letting Kate win. I deserve to be happy, and I really like Beca. I really want us to be a thing.”

"Well I am happy for you, Chlo.”

"Thanks.”

Lake smiled and pointed to Beca,"well it looks like she is finishing up, so have a good time.”

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Luke.”

"Bye, Chloe.”

She waved goodbye, and walked out of the booth to be greeted by Beca who was patiently waiting with her bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled at the younger girl and sighed,"so where to, Becs?”

Beca shrugged, “you know this place better than I do, you pick.”

"Well what are you craving?”

"I don't know, tacos?”

"Okay, well I know a good taco truck just off campus if you want to go there.”

"Sounds good.”

"We could get them to go and go back to my place to eat if you'd like.”

Been nodded, "sure that sounds like a good plan.”

"Awes," Chloe smiled and the two headed out to the taco truck.

Beca spent most of the walk there trying get out of her head. She was doing her best to have a good time, but she was ultimately coming back to her main concern. Chloe noticed Beca seemed more distant than usual, but she figured it was work and just ignored it.

“So Becs, I think you're really gonna like this place,” Chloe said as they approached the food truck.

“Dude that line is _huge_.”

“It’s a fast moving line, don’t worry. Plus you have me to keep you company,” she said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Beca chuckled, “I guess that _does_ make this more bearable.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah I just have a lot on my mind.”

“About?”

Beca shrugged, “whatever this _thing_ between us is.”

“What do you want it to be?”

Beca shrugged again, “I don’t know yet.”

Chloe grinned, “well that's okay. I know what I want. Well, _who_ I want. And that's you, but if you're not ready, I'll wait.”

“I just don’t want to make things weird between us. I like you, but I just want to be friends right now. I mean I just got to Barden, and-"

“You don’t have to explain, Becs. I get it. Friends it is, for now,” she added with a wink.

Beca blushed and smiled, “thanks, Chlo.”

“Of course, now let's figure out what we want, we are almost up.”

“Alright.”

The two looked at the menu on the side of the truck, and Beca leaned over to talk to Chloe and whispered, “what do you usually order?”

“Chicken tacos.”

“I was thinking of getting steak tacos.”

“Those are pretty good, I just prefer chicken.”

“Cool cool.”

The two placed their orders, Beca got a plate of steak tacos while Chloe ordered a plate of chicken tacos. The girls sat at a small bench while they waited for their food to be ready. Beca made sure to not sit too close the Chloe and was making things more awkward than they needed to be. Chloe chuckled at the brunette, “just because you sort of rejected me doesn’t mean things have to be awkward.”

“Okay, but I don’t know how to make this not weird.”

“Just relax. Don’t worry so much, Becs.”

Beca took a deep breath and smiled at the girl, “okay. I can do that.”

Their order was called soon after and they were making their way back to the Bellas House when they ran into Jesse and Kate.

“Hey guys,” Jesse waved with a smile.

“Hey,” the two said semi-unamused.

“What are you guys up to,” Kate asked.

“Oh we are just grabbing lunch and going back to the house,” Chloe said.

“Awesome, what did you order?”

“Tacos,” Beca chimed in.

“Sounds delicious.”

“Hey, Chloe I saw Tom by the way, he wanted to talk to you.”

“I bet he did,” Chloe responded.

“He said he misses you. And that he had a _great time_ -”

“Wait, who is Tom,” Beca asked.

“My ex-boyfriend,” Chloe stated.

“ _Mine too_ , sis. Remember?”

“Unfortunately.”

Beca felt her face fall and quickly changed the subject, “well it was cool running into you guys, but I’m starving.”

“Right, we should go.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, Bec? At work?”

“Yeah totally.”

“I’ll have to stop in, see you soon Becky,” Kate added with another wink.

The pairs parted ways, and Chloe could tell that Beca was upset. Meanwhile Beca did her best to avoid talking to Chloe the rest of the way there. Chloe was fuming, everytime she seemed to get alone time with the girl, her sister butts in. Once they arrived back at the house, Chloe turned on the TV and grabbed some plated for the girls to use. The two sat on opposite ends of the couch and ate in silence. It wasn’t until they each finished their plates when Chloe finally spoke up, “how was your food?”

“Good.”

“That truck is one of my favorite places for food.”

“Yeah, I can see why.”

“Beca, did I do something wrong?”

“Who dated Tom first?”

“That’s what this is about?”

“Please just tell me.”

“I did. But he dumped me for Kate.”

“Shit. I’m sorry, I-”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “sorry one second, Beca.” Chloe got up and opened the door revealing Tom holding a small bouquet of flowers. “Tom?”

“Hey, how are you?”

“Good, why are you here,” she looked at beca and signaled a finger to let her know she would only be a minute.

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up, “no need, I should go. I have homework.”

“No, Beca. Wait, please let me-” Chloe tried to get Beca to stop, but she stormed off before she could get a word out. Chloe sighed and turned back to Tom, “ _what, Tom_.”

“I came to check up on you and Kate.”

“And by me and Kate, you mean Kate.”

“Yeah...How is she?”

“She’s moved on Tom. And this needs to stop. No more showing up on my doorstep, no more bringing back her clothes, if you want to talk to her, then go to her, not me.”

“She won’t talk to me.”

“That’s too bad. You know, I really liked you. And you just used me to get to her. So stop asking me to help you with her.”

“Chlo, please.”

“Go to hell, Tom,” Chloe said as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

It had been a week since Chloe last saw Beca. The younger girl had been ignoring all of her text and calls. Today was their first rehearsal, so she fully intended on breaking the streak. She was going to talk to Beca today. She deserved a chance to be able to tell her side of the story. She made sure that she looked good for the first rehearsal and headed to the auditorium. Her and Aubrey went in early to set up their boards and sheet music, and before they knew it, the first rehearsal was in full swing.

They started with cardio, then moved onto vocals, after that they worked on choreography. This would be Chloe’s chance to work one on one with Beca. She noticed the girl was struggling with the routine, so she quickly jumped in behind the girl and teased her, by drawing out the poses. She lightly wrapped her arms around the girl and guided her through the steps. Beca was still mad at the co-captain, but she couldn't help but melt at the way Chloe’s body moved around hers. She did her best to avoid the girl, but after this practice, she knew she would have to confront the girl.

Aubrey finally finished the first rehearsal, and called Beca to stay behind. She spent several minutes interrogating the girl before letting her leave which was the perfect opportunity for Chloe to step in, “hey, Beca.”

“Chloe.”

“So...you’re still mad?”

“Of course I’m still mad. You _lied_ to me.”

“You didn't let me explain.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “look, just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with whatever game you're playing.”

“This isn’t a game to me, Beca.” Beca ignored her, grabbing her bag and heading to the door. Tears began to fill in Chloe’s eyes, and through a sob she spoke, “he wasn’t there for me. He was there for Kate.”

Beca stopped and turned around, “how do I know you're not lying?”

“You can ask Brittany. Tom only got with me to get to Kate. Kate is the one playing games. She is the one that messes up my relationships. Please. Just ask my sister.”

Beca nodded and walked out of the auditorium back to her dorm.

* * *

Beca spent the next week avoiding Chloe at all times, including at rehearsal. She spent as much time as possible either in her room or at the radio station. Near the end of her second week avoiding the redhead, Beca decided she needed closure with the whole conflict. She had finally admitted to herself that she needed to hear Chloe’s side, so once she got out of class, she headed back to her dorm and worked on her mixes. During this time away from Chloe, she had made several tracks dedicated to the girl that occupied her mind. She looked at the corner of her laptop and saw that it was already seven, so she closed her computer, and went to visit her neighbor. She knocked on the door and waited for the girl to answer.

“Hey,” the blonde said with a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Beca, right?”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded.

“I thought you would drop by at some point.”

“You did?”

Brittany nodded and stepped aside to let the girl in, “Chloe is my sister.”

“Yeah. I knew that.”

“And I know that you’ve been avoiding her.”

“Yeah. I’m kind of here about that.”

“I figured.”

“This is about both of my sisters, isn’t it?”

Beca nodded, “I just need to hear about it from an unbiased party.”

Brittany nodded, “well, what would you like to know?”

“Is she telling the truth? Is it Kate playing games with her?”

Brittany nodded, “Kate has always been jealous of Chloe. She always stood out, and the second we started going to school together, Kate was threatened by her. She was always so determined to be the best sister, the favorite, and the center of attention.”

“So Kate started interfering?”

“Yeah, _especially_ when it came to dating. Kate needed everyone to like her more than Chloe, so she needed to take everything and _everyone_ from her.”

“God, I feel like such an ass for not trusting her.”

“Hey. While I agree, you didn’t know any better. You had two people you didn’t know very well, telling you the exact same thing,” she chuckled.

“Do you think Chloe will forgive me for being so distant and rude?”

Brittany nodded, “she really misses you. I know you two haven’t known each other long, but you two have a special connection.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. I’ve never seen Chloe work so hard to keep someone away from Kate. I’ve never seen her care about someone to the point where she is willing to fight Kate for them.”

“Chloe is strong, why hasn’t she ever stood up to Kate?”

“I think she always knew that the other person wasn’t worth it. Plus they usually wanted Kate anyways, so when they willingly gave her up for Kate, she saw no need to fight.”

“What about Tom?”

“He was the first one she tried to fight for, but he proved her wrong and broke her heart.”

“Did she love him?”

“Yeah, but he broke her heart. She decided to just stop dating so that she wouldn’t have to fight anymore.”

“I need to make things right, I just don’t know how.”

“You’ll find a way.”

Beca smiled and stood up to leave, “thank you, Brittany.”

“Of course.” Beca was headed to the door when she stopped her once more, “Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“If you hurt her again. _I won’t be so nice._ ”

Beca nodded, “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“Oh and don’t be shy. We should hang out more often.”

“Definitely, I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Shortly after Beca left, Brittany called Chloe and informed her of Beca’s visit. As a result, Chloe was surprised that the freshman had yet to contact her or speak to her the following day at rehearsal. Meanwhile, Beca was trying to figure out how to apologize so that she could express her position without compromising Chloe’s. At the end of practice, Beca had made no change in her interactions from the previous weeks, and the girl seemed more than eager to leave the auditorium.

Frustrated, Chloe marched up to the girl and crossed her arms, “Beca, we need to talk.”

“Can it wait? I have to go to work, and thanks to practice ending late, I’m already going to be late.”

“I’d rather talk now.”

Beca quickly collected the rest of her things and sighed, “well I have to leave, so unless you want to rush this conversation it’ll have to wait, Chloe.”

Chloe huffed, “fine. Text me later.”

“Sure, yeah, see you later.”

Beca went straight to the station after rehearsal and began stacking CDs. She spent most of the shift sitting at the desk on her laptop and stacking CDs as Luke carried over more and more bins. Jesse came in near the end of her shift and helped her with the load.

“Are you working tonight?”

“No, I just was looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“No, why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and Kate?”

“ _Why_ would I want to do that?”

“Because you’re my best friend and she is my girlfriend.” Beca rolled her eyes causing Jesse to hit her in the arm, “ _stop doing that, Becs_.”

“Fine then Luke is coming with me.”

“No, Luke is not,” the British man stated.

“Come on, Luke, please? I can’t stand her, and neither can you. We can suffer together.”

“ _Tempting_ , still no.”

“Then it’s a no from me too,” Beca said crossing her arms.

“Come on guys, please! I’ll buy your food.”

The two looked at each other and shrugged, “fine,” they said in unison.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jesse cheered. “Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it. The reservations are at seven.”

“Whatever,” Beca said as she put away the last few CDs in the stack.

“Wanna go grab food?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna go back to my dorm after my shift.”

“Boring.”

Beca chuckled, “whatever, am I good to go Luke?”

“Yeah, thanks Becky, see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me,” Beca said as she packed up her stuff and left.

* * *

Soon after Beca and Jesse left, Chloe walked into the station, she looked around for the brunette and frowned when she was nowhere in sight. Luke noticed the girl and walked out of the office, he turned down the music and smiled, “hey, what're you doing here?”

“Oh I was just looking for Beca, have you seen her?”

“She left a bit ago.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Are you two still not talking?”

“No,” Chloe said as she tried to fight back tears. “I don't know what is going on, Luke. I really like her, but she won’t hear what I have to say, and she is avoiding me.”

Luke wrapped the girl in his arms as she began to cry, and comforted her, “it’s gonna be okay.”

“How do you know? She avoids me and never talks to me. She even avoids me at rehearsal.” Luke thought for a second and grinned at Chloe, “why are you smiling like that?”

“No reason. By chance are you free tomorrow night, say seven?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Excellent, I have a plan.”

“Spill.”

“So tomorrow night, I am supposed to go on a double date with Jesse and Kate and Beca. But you are going to fill my spot.”

“I don’t know, Luke. It might just make her even more mad.”

“Nah, you're gonna get yourself a nice dress and look so hot that she will be _drooling_ all over you. You’ll get to go on that date, _and_ you’ll get a chance to speak to her.”

“And you’re sure this will work?”

“Positive.”

“Okay,” Chloe nodded and wiped her tears. “It’s worth a shot. I'm in.”

* * *

The following night, Beca was trying to pick out an outfit, she didn't know where they were going, so she texted Jesse to ask him about the dress code. He replied saying semi-formal, so she searched the closet for her nicest clothes. She decided on a simple, but formal outfit. Black dress pants, a blue collared blouse, and a black blazer with black heels. She wore her usual accessories and added a simple necklace that her mother gave her for her birthday. She put loose curls in her hair and applied her makeup before heading out to meet Jesse.

* * *

Chloe was getting ready at her apartment with Aubrey in the background voicing her concerns, “are you sure about this? I don't trust, Beca. She didn't believe you, why are you still chasing after her?”

“Because she’s different, Bree,” Chloe said as she was getting dressed. “She’s special.”

“Whatever, I still have a bad feeling about this.”

Chloe shook her head and finished up her makeup before walking out, “what do you think?”

“You look hot, if anything goes wrong text me. I will _end_ that little dwarf.”

Chloe chuckled as she put on her heels and looked herself over in the mirror. She grinned and nodded in approval, “don’t worry, Aubrey. This all ends tonight, good or bad, I’ll finally get this figured out.”

“I hope so,” her friend sighed.

“I’ll keep. you updated,” Chloe said while grabbing her bag and keys. “See you later.”

“Good luck.”

Chloe nodded and waved goodbye before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Beca arrived at the restaurant late as she had to wait on Jesse for the address. It was a restaurant downtown, Capital Ale, and just before going into the restaurant she sighed, “here we go.” She walked in and spoke to the host, “hi, I'm here with another party.”

“The name?”

“Uh, Swanson, I think. Young guy, _overly_ smiley, with some girl.”

The host smiled, “right this way.”

She followed the girl to her table, which was not terribly far from the door, but the couple who sitting with. Their back towards the door, so they couldn't see her coming. She quickly sat down in the booth across from them and smiled, “sorry I'm late.”

“No worries, Bec,” Jesse said with a smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“Did I have much of a choice?”

“You look good, Becs,” Kate said with a grin.

“Thanks.”

“Seriously, you look _super hot_ ,” the girl added with a wink. “Doesn’t she babe?”

Jesse nodded, “yeah you look great, where’s Luke? I thought you two would arrive together.”

Beca shrugged and took a sip of her water when a quick flash of red caught her eye. She looked up in awe of the redhead that waltzed in. She was wearing a simple black outfit, dress shorts and a black blazer buttoned at the bottom, revealing a bit of her black bra as well as some of her abdomen. The heels helped show off her toned legs, and the outfit squeezed her in all of the right places as well as showed off just enough to tease viewers. She smiled and waved at Beca who had yet to finish drinking her water, and spilled it down her shirt. Chloe chuckled and approached the group, “hey guys, so sorry I'm late.”

“No problem,” Beca said while still cleaning up her mess.

Kate scoffed as Chloe slid into the booth next to Beca, “I thought Luke was coming.”

“Oh, he was, but something came up, so I'm filling in. Didn't you tell them, Becs?”

Beca shook her head, “I guess I forgot.”

“You’re so forgetful, babe,” she said with a chuckle as she rubbed her hand on the girl’s thigh.

Beca laughed nervously while trying to keep herself composed, “that's me.”

“Well, either way, we’re glad to have you, Chloe.”

“Thanks, this place is so good, I haven't been here in forever.”

“I’ve never been.”

“Me either.”

“Oh it’s amazing, you’ll love it,” Kate added.

The freshmen nodded and looked over the menu. Beca leaned over to Chloe and whispered, “so why’re you really here?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” she said back adding a subtle kiss to the girl’s cheek.

The four ordered their meals and while they waited for their food, they had casual conversations, until Kate decided she wanted to start some drama, “so Chlo, shouldn't you be studying? I know last semester was _really_ rough for you.”

“Funny you should ask, I was about to ask if you had made any progress on your major classes.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, fine? So surely, you've managed to make it home from time to time.”

“Not anymore than you try to.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I have homework and the Bellas. Mom and dad understand.”

“Wait, you two are sisters,” Jesse asked.

“Unfortunately,” Chloe and Kate said in unison.

“Did you know this, Beca?”

“Yeah,” Beca shrugged. “I mean, you can _clearly_ see the resemblance.”

Jesse nodded. Soon after that revelation to the boy, their food arrived, and the four ate in silence, until Kate spoke up, “Anyways, I hardly think that a silly singing group is an excuse to not go home.”

“Woah,” Beca commented. “Chloe works really hard to run the Bellas. We are not a silly singing group. You try balancing all of the demands of school and trying to run a club, _it's hard shit_.”

“Oh so now you have Beca fighting your battles? I thought you and Tom were gonna rekindle that old flame.”

“That is not true, Tom is only interested in you, and you know that.”

“Either way. You got some fun out of it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “you know what, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bash me.” She stood up and looked over to Beca, “did you want to come with me, Beca?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for the invite, Jess. Sorry about the scene,” Chloe said as she set down the money for the food and the pair left.

* * *

They walked around downtown for a bit before heading into the park. The two sat down on the bench and sat in silence until Beca spoke up, “thanks for saving me from having to spend the whole night by myself with them.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“You look amazing by the way.”

“You look pretty hot yourself,” Chloe chuckled.

There was another short pause before the two both spoke up, “how come

“I’m really-"

Chloe smiled and looked down in her lap, “you first.”

“No, no, no, you go, by all means.”

“How come you've been avoiding me? Brittany told me you visited. I thought after you heard her point of view of everything you would have talked to me by now.”

“Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I just was trying to figure out the right way to apologize I guess.”

“Well, we’re here now. Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

Beca looked down at her hands and messed with her rings, “I just don’t really know what I want right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“It just is a lot. I don’t know, like this whole Kate thing.”

“Do you _still_ not believe me?”

“No I do, I just, I dont think I'm ready for all of this drama and to be thrown into whatever game Kate is going at. I've never been good at relationships, and all of this extra stuff doesn't help.”

Chloe sighed with disappointment, “typical. Why did I get my hopes up?”

“ _What the hell do you mean by that_?”

“I mean that you're just like everyone else.”

“You said Kate get everything she wants. What's the point?”

“The point is she is with Jesse now, and I want to be with you, and I _thought_ you wanted to be with me.”

“I do. I'm just not ready.”

“ _Will you ever be, Beca_ ,” Chloe asked raising her voice. “You have run from every situation the second it gets messy.”

“That is _not_ fair.”

“You're right, _it's not fair_. I get that things get hard, Beca, but I thought you were different, I thought you would fight for this, _for us_.”

“And how do I know you're not just gonna use me for revenge against Kate? How do you think I feel being stuck in the middle of you two.”

Frustrated and overcome with emotion, Chloe clashed their mouths together. The kiss was rough and filled with every emotion each girl was trying to express. Anger, frustration, love, and longing filled the air between the two, and when they finally pulled away, Chloe looked the girl in the eyes, “you're not a game to me. _This_ is not a game to me.”

“It better not be,” Beca said as she brought them together again. This time the kiss was soft and delicate, and the two kissed as if it would be their last. Beca pulled away first and sighed, “just promise me that I won’t become a pawn in this chess match.”

“So long as you promise to fight for us.”

“I promise.”

“Me too.”

“Do you think we can make it?”

“That's the thrill of it, right? The uncertainty.”

Beca chuckled, “I guess. I've never really been in a relationship.”

“Well now you are.”

“What about Kate?”

Chloe sighed and shrugged, “she’s with Jesse.”

“Would that really stop her?”

“No. Fine, we'll just have to keep this between us for now.”

“Okay.”

“Awes, it'll be our little secret.”

“Great,” Beca said with a small frown forming.

“Hey,” Chloe set her hand over Beca’s. “This doesn't change anything, it just lets us have our fun and enjoy our time without the need to stir up anything with Kate.”

Beca nodded, “okay.”

“We should probably get back to campus,” Chloe smiled. “It's getting kinda chilly out.”

“Sure.”

The two walked back to campus hand in hand and decided to go to the Bella house. As they were approaching the house they let go of each others hand. Beca looked over to the other girl and smiled, “I know I was being a bit of a dick the past few weeks. Maybe I can make it up to you?”

“I'm listening.”

“Why don't we go on a proper date? Friday?”

“Sure! After rehearsals though.”

“So eight?”

“Sounds good.”

“Cool.”

Chloe stopped them just before the house and the two shared one more kiss before going inside. Once they walked in, Aubrey strutted through the door with Stacie.

“Hey guys,” Chloe waved.

“You two made up,” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, seems that way,” Beca stated.

“ _Finally_ ,” Stacie sighed. “The sexual tension between you two was almost unbearable. Do you guys need us to leave so you can have make up sex?”

Both girls blushed and rejected the offer, “that won’t be necessary Stace, we’re not together.”

“ _Really_ ,” the other pair asked in unison.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “We decided to just stay friends for now, you know? Get comfortable with each other before...”

“ _Getting comfortable_ with each other,” Stacid said with a seductive tone. “I get it.”

“Well, we were just about to watch a movie,” Aubrey said. “You two wanna join?”

“Sure,” Chloe smiled. “Bec?”

“Wait, _the_ Aubrey Posen is inviting me to watch a movie with her?”

“Whatever, Hobbit.”

Beca chuckled and sat on the couch near Chloe, and when the two noticed how close they were they quickly moved away. Chloe gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek before they had moved, unaware of the fact that Stacie had seen them. The girl smiled and Beca looked over at her, “what's got you all grinny?”

“Just glad things won't be so awkward anymore.”

“Same here,” Chloe smiled. “I've missed you.”

“I bet,” Stacie mumbled under her breathe.

“All right guys, shut up, the movie is starting,” Aubrey said as she sat on the couch next to Stacie.

“Sorry,” the three said before turning their attention to the TV.

* * *

The group watched a horror film, which gave Chloe the ability to snuggle into Beca during the terrifying parts. Beca managed to fall asleep near the beginning and Chloe remained snuggled into her side quickly dozing off near the end of the climax of the movie. When the film was over Stacie was the first to notice the couple, she snuck a quick photo before she moved closer to Aubrey and whispered, “they're totally lying, look.”

Aubrey looked over and rolled her eyes, “they're not, Chloe just has no boundaries and Beca is asleep so she can’t protest.”

“Oh so she does this with you too then?”

“Well, no, sometimes, only when things jump out.”

“So, then I'm right, they're lying.”

“No they're not, Chloe is my best friend she would tell me.”

“Well then I guess we have something to investigate together,” Stacie said twirling her hair. “Although, I can think of plenty of other things for us to do together.”

Aubrey let out a nervous laugh and quickly got up to turn the light on. The other two girls quickly woke up, groaning at the sudden light, and Chloe quickly apologized, “I'm so sorry, Becs. You know I have no boundaries.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Beca chuckled. “Could’ve been worse, at least it wasn’t Aubrey.”

“I'm right here, you know.”

Beca got off of the couch and grabbed her things, “I should get going, I have an early class tomorrow.”

“You can stay here if you want.”

“Nah, I'll just go back to the dorm, thanks though.”

“Okay, text me when you get back.”

Beca chuckled and nodded, “sure, Red. See you later,” she said before leaving.

Chloe hadn't noticed the smile that grew on her face until Stacie and Aubrey were staring at her with quizzical looks, “what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: that's all for now folks! So, with my busy schedule this semester updates are few and far between. I have a new goal of releasing an update every week, but not per story. I will be rotating through each of the five stories I have, while also updating per demand for most popular stories. So roughly 5 weeks between updates for each story, unless otherwise requested. Sorry for all of the delays, but my school work does come first. Let me know what you think about this rough update schedule, as well as this chapter. Thanks for reading and as always, RR much appreciated (:


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day, Aubrey and Stacie were hanging out in the auditorium before rehearsals, “where is Chloe?”

“Wow, am I boring you already?”

“No, it's just...she’s supposed to help me plan this shit.”

“We still have like thirty minutes. She's probably using this time to get dirty with Beca.”

“For the last time, Chloe would tell me if they were dating.”

“Whatever you say,” Stacie teased.

Before Aubrey could respond, Beca and Chloe walked in, arms looped together, “see,” Stacie whispered.

“That hardly means anything, this is Chloe we're talking about.”

“Well I have a plan to figure it out. Are you in?”

Aubrey wanted to say no, but for some reason she was drawn to Stacie, and she couldn't deny that the entire situation between Chloe and Beca was strange. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “sure.”

“Great! Let's start,” Stacie said.

“Wait but what's the-”

“Just call Chloe over and let me deal with Beca.”

“Okay.” Aubrey cleared her throat and called over to her co-captain, “Chloe, we need to work on planning routines and vocals.”

Chloe quickly wrapped up her conversation with Beca and went over to Aubrey allowing Stacie to swoop in, “hey, Beca!”

“Hey, Stace.”

“So, now that I know you are totally single, how about we give it a go?”

Beca chuckled and looked back over to Stacie who was still eagerly waiting for a response, “wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, you're pretty hot. I've had my eye on you since you randomly showed up at auditions.”

“Wow that’s so nice, but I just got rejected.”

“Then it's the perfect time for a rebound,” Stacie beamed.

“Yeah, but I'm not too good at the relationship thing, or the casual sex thing, so.”

“Well all I'm asking for is dinner and a movie sometime. Super casual, fun, and maybe sexy if we get lucky.”

Beca chuckled, “sounds like a good time, but can I think about it?”

“Sure, take your your time,” Stacie said before kissing Beca on the cheek.

From the piano, Chloe was zoning out on Aubrey when she noticed Stacie and Beca talking. Aubrey noticed the girl was distracted and called attention to it, “Chloe!”

“What? Sorry, Bre.”

“Is everything okay?”

“When did Stacie and Beca become so close?”

“I don’t know, maybe they have a class together. Why?

“Stacie is totally flirting with Beca.”

“What?”

Both girls looked over to watch the interaction. Stacie was obviously flirting while Beca seemed to be awkward and unamused by the girl's advances. Suddenly they both gasped when Stacie placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. Chloe looked over to Aubrey, “did you know she-”

“No, I did not.”

“You and Stacie are roommates, she never mentioned Beca?

“Not that I recall,” Aubey shook her head. “ But what do you care anyway? It's not like you two are together.”

Chloe didn't have a good response so she just shrugged and tried to forget it even happened. Rehearsals were super awkward for Beca. Stacie and Chloe were both battling her for attention. Beca and Chloe had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but it was hard to fend off Stacie without outing their relationship. Once rehearsal ended Chloe and Beca left together and Aubrey and Stacie stayed behind.

“What the hell was all that for, Stace?”

“Just a part of the plan,” Stacie shrugged.

“All you proved was that Chloe obviously likes Beca. You didn’t prove they’re together.”

“I know but there's no way she can keep this act up long. Even if she says yes to the date, I doubt she'll let me kiss her.”

“This is crazy Stace. I think you should back off a bit. I don't want anyone getting hurt.”

“No one is getting hurt, Bree, okay? The second I notice something obvious I will call them out and it will all be over.”

“Fine,” Aubrey sighed.

“See, now I just need you to help with Chloe while I deal with Beca.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” She exclaimed and hugged the blonde. “This is going to be fast and easy.”

* * *

Beca and Chloe were on their way to Beca’s walking in awkward silence. Beca looked over to the older girl and smiled, “so rehearsal was fun.”

“Yeah, looked like you and Stacy were getting very cozy.”

“Yeah I don't know what that was about. All of a sudden Stacie just started hitting on me.”

“She kissed you too.”

“Yeah on the cheek, after she asked me out.”

“That's nice,” Chloe said with a hint of frustration.

“Come on, Chlo. What was I supposed to do? We agreed to keep this between us in order to avoid any conflicts with Kate.”

“I know, I just don't like her flirting with you.”

“Well I can’t keep rejecting her without raising suspicions.”

“So what do we do?”

“I'm guessing Stacie won't let up until I go on a date with her. So I guess I have to go out with her. But I won't do anything.”

Chloe sighed, “this sucks.”

“Yeah, but it'll be okay. Just give it a few weeks to let it all blow over.”

“Ugh, so what, you'll be dating Stacie and me?”

“I'm dating you. I will be going on a date with Stacie. Nothing more.”

“Well, I'm not thrilled, but you're right. You kind of have to in order for us to pull this off.”

Beca nodded, “and besides, I will just be my awkward self, and Stacie will hopefully back down after one date.”

Chloe chuckled, “yeah, just be your usual awkward broody self.”

“That's all I know to be. Come on, I'm starving let's go grab some food.”

* * *

The two girls made their way to the dining hall and were sitting down with their first plates. Beca loaded up her plate with pizza a cheeseburger and some fries while Chloe started off with a salad. Beca hummed with content as she took a bite of her burger.

Chloe chuckled, “is it good, Becs?”

“Better than that salad.”

Chloe shook her head as she finished her bite, “hey, I’m starting off light.”

“Whatever, who goes to a dining hall and gets just a salad?”

“Most people.”

“No,” Beca shook her head. “Look around, not one salad but you.”

Chloe was about to respond when they heard someone calling Beca’s name. The two turned their heads to see Stacie waltzing up, “hey guys!”

“Hey, Stace.”

“Hey, Stacie.”

“Hey, Chlo, Becs,” she smiled and sat down next to Beca. “Surprised to see you two hanging out together.”

“Why?”

“Because you rejected her. Isn’t awkward?”

“Not really, what do you think, Becs?”

“Yeah, we're cool, Stace. We agreed on just being friends.”

“Alright, so Becs….any decision on our date?”

Beca looked over to Chloe and sighed before turning back to Stacie and smiled, “sure, why not?”

“Great, are you free tonight?”

“No, sorry, I have to work.”

“Oh, well what about tomorrow? After rehearsals?”

“Sure, it's a date.”

Stacie squealed and kissed the girl on the cheek, “great, can't wait. So can I eat with you guys?”

Chloe smiled, “sure, Bec?”

“I mean you're already here. Why not stay?”

“Well if you guys were wanting alone time…”

“No, it’s cool,” Beca nodded.

“Alright.”

The three stayed in the dining hall for an hour. Beca and Chloe did their best to keep their longing glances to a minimum. Stacie did her best to make Beca feel awkward and try to get a rise out of Chloe, and the redhead did her best to keep her jealousy to a minimum. When the night was over the Chloe and Stacie walked Beca back to her dorm and headed back to the Bella house.

* * *

Beca got ready for work and headed into the station. Once she got there, she got straight to work stacking CDs. Jesse walked in shortly after with a big smile on his face.

“What are you so happy about?”

“A little birdie told me you have a date tomorrow night.”

“Seriously? Who?”

“Bumper.”

“How does he know?”

“Amy, she found out from Stacie.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “alright, well, yeah.”

“Are you excited?”

“I guess. It'll be fun.”

“You guess? Dude aside from the Beale sisters, Stacie is the hottest chick on campus.”

“She is a bit much for me. I only said yes because she kept pressing me about it.”

“Oh and dating Stacie would be so horrible.”

“I mean probably not, but c'mon she and I are so different.”

“Oh yeah and you and Chloe are the first pairing I'd pick to be friends.”

“Fair enough.”

Luke stepped out of the booth and was looking for another album when Jesse called him,  “Luke, please tell Beca she is crazy.”

“Why is she crazy now?”

“She has a date with Stacie and she is not excited about it.”

“Stacie? Really? Nice one, Becky.”

“You know her?”

“Yeah I know all of Chloe's friends. She's great. Doesn't really seem like your type though.”

“See, Jess?”

“Yeah but I hear she's bangin in bed.”

“Bangin? What year are we in?”

“Whatever, you can't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it.”

Beca looked to Luke for help and he shrugged, “well he has a point.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I highly recommend it. Especially if you're bored, horny, or just fucking human,” he chuckled.

“Unbelievable.”

* * *

The rest of her shift, Beca continued stacking CDs while putting up with Jesse's questions and comments. After work Beca went back to her dorm and started working on her mixes until she was too tired to focus. The next morning she got ready and headed off to her classes. She was having a great day until someone tapped on her shoulder, and her smile quickly turned to a frown when she turned to find Kate grinning at her.

“What do you want?”

“What's with the hostility?”

“Why do you think, Kate.”

“Look I'm sorry I kissed you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you and Chloe didn't work out.”

“How did you know about that?”

“Jess told me.”

“Awesome. Did he tell you anything else?”

“He told me you are rebounding with one of her best friends.”

Beca sighed, “I'm gonna kill him.”

“Go ahead, with him out of the way then I'm free to be with you.”

“Wow, you really are something.”

“Thanks,” Kate smiled.

Beca grinned awkwardly and nodded, “well, see you around.” She quickly walked away and headed to the Bellas house to spend time with Chloe before rehearsals. Once Beca arrived she knocked on the door and smiled when she was greeted by her girlfriend, “hey, stranger.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Stacie.”

“Seriously?”

Beca chuckled and walked past Chloe, “no, of course not.”

“You're such an ass.”

“You love it.”

“Haven't decided yet.”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

Chloe giggled, “c'mon let's go up to my room.”

“Woah, moving fast.”

“Shut up, I just want some alone time.”

“Do you not have a roommate?”

“Nope. But I mean you all will move in after the first show, so maybe I'll get one.”

“Maybe,” Beca smirked. “Who are you hoping to room with?”

“Probably Amy. She seems super cool.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “well I assume it's two to a room, maybe I will room with Stacie if all goes well.”

“She rooms with Aubrey.”

“Why? You guys were the only returning members. Didn't she want her own room?”

“Nah, they're super close. Have been since Stacie joined last year.”

“How come you and Aubrey didn't share a room?”

Chloe shrugged, “Aubrey's great, but I like to be up late and have fun.”

Beca nodded, “General Posen wanted someone who would obey orders.”

Chloe chuckled, “yeah, but right now we have other things to discuss.”

“Really, like what?”

“Like your date.”

“Chlo, if it bothers you, I won’t go.”

“No, it doesn't bother me, I trust you.”

“So then why do you want to talk about it?”

“Well, I think Aubrey likes Stacie.”

“Really? I didn't know she was into girls.”

“Oh yeah, totes.”

“Okay. So what's the plan?”

“When you're on the date, you should talk Aubrey up.”

“I barely know her.”

“Yeah, but it is a good way to change the subject off of you two if things get too weird.”

Beca nodded, “will do.”

“Awes, now we have an hour before we have to leave for rehearsals.”

“So?”

“So, I thought we could. Change into our workout clothes, and then take a nap, I'm kind of exhausted.”

“Sounds great. I'm craving a nap.”

  
“And this way I get my cuddles before you get stolen away for the night.”

Beca chuckled and the two got changed before hopping into Chloe's bed. They snuggled into each other, quickly getting comfortable. They shared a couple quick kisses before sleep overcame them and the next thing the two knew they were startled awake by a loud knock on the door.

They both sat straight up and Beca looked to Chloe, “who do you think that is?”

Chloe shrugged and fixed her hair before getting up to open the door, before opening it she looked back to Beca and whispered, “pretend to be asleep.” Beca nodded and laid back down shutting her eyes. Chloe turned back and opened the door, surprised to find Stacie there, “Stace?”

“Hey, I was just curious if you- is that Beca?”

“Yeah we came here after class, and she was tired, so I let her sleep in my bed while I did my homework.”

“Well wake her cute ass up so we don't have to run laps at practice.”

“Sure, give us five minutes.”

“Okay, I'll be downstairs with Bree.”

“Awes.”

Chloe closed the door and turned around to see Beca shaking her head. She chuckled and climbed back on the bed to give her girlfriend a quick kiss before forcing her to get up. The two grabbed their bags before heading downstairs to meet Stacie and Aubrey.

“Finally,” Stacie sighed. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded.

“Have a good nap, hobbit?”

“Delightful as always, Aubrey.”

Chloe shook her head, “if you two are done, can we please go?”

“We were waiting on you two.”

“And we're here so let's go.”

“Great idea, Becs,” Stacie smiled and grabbed the smaller girl's hand, pulling her out of the house ahead of the two captains.

Aubrey and Chloe stood there in shock, jealousy present on both of their faces. They looked at each other, trying to suppress the green goblin inside of them before following the other pair. Beca did her best to try to get out of holding Stacie's hand, but she eventually gave in, hoping Chloe would understand her reasons for not protesting.

“I'm really excited for our date tonight, Beca,” Stacie said looking over to the smaller girl with a smile.

Beca nodded and grinned, “yeah, uh, me too.”

“It's gonna be hella fun.”

Beca chuckled, “yeah?”

“For sure, it'll be a night we'll never forget.”

“That's big talk, Conrad. Sure you can live up to your word?”

“I never, let people down, Mitchell.”

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled, earning the same response from Stacie, the two continued walking ahead of the other girls, their hands still linked together, swinging back and forth as they walked. Chloe and Aubrey hadn't said a word, they simply followed and watched the exchange. Chloe glared at Stacie while Aubrey was doing her best to burn a hole into Beca's. They were too far away to hear the conversation, but neither wanted to catch up to the duo either.

After while of watching Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, “what are they even talking about?”

“Probably their date tonight. Stacie wouldn't shut up about it.”

“Does she really like Beca?”

“I guess so. She seemed super excited,” Aubrey said while suppressing a smirk. “Did Beca say anything to you?”

“She mentioned it briefly. I don't know,” she said with a shrug. “We don't talk that stuff since-”

“Since you broke her heart?”

“I didn't break her heart. We had a mutual agreement.”

“But who suggested it?”

“I did.”

“Well, Beca is kind of stubborn and closed off. She probably agreed to end the conversation and protect herself. She probably was just acting tough.”

“No she seemed totally fine with it, Bree.”

“No, I see the way she looks at you whenever you aren't looking. Even if she hasn't realized it yet, she loves you, Chloe.” Chloe couldn’t help but smile and Aubrey chuckled at how red her face was, “and clearly you have feelings for her too. So why are you two torturing yourselves by just being friends?”

Chloe sighed as she considered telling Aubrey about their relationship, “you know why.”

Aubrey scoffed, “screw, Kate. You need to fight for her. Otherwise you could lose her.”

“I thought you said she loved me.”

“Yeah, like subconsciously. She doesn't know or realize it yet. Thus she moves on. Besides even if she did know, she'd move on eventually.”

“Wow, way to make me feel worse.”

Aubrey rose her hands and shrugged, “look I'm just judging this off of experience and observation. She is crazy about you, but she would rather have you in her life than not at all. So, friends is a consolation prize.”

“Well it's not like I can just take her. She obviously shows interest in other people. So, what should I do?”

“I would just talk to her. Be upfront about it, you know?”

“I just-”

Aubrey sighed and stopped walking, “look, Chloe. I get that you're paranoid about Kate. But not dating anyone because of that is letting hr win. So what if she tries to tear your relationship apart, if you really love someone, it’ll be worth the fight, and you won't be alone.”

Chloe smiled, “thanks, Bree.”

“You're welcome, Chlo. I love you, and I just want you to be happy.”

“I am. And you know, you should take your own advice.”

“What?”

“You know, with Stacie?”

Aubrey laughed nervously, “I uh, I...is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, Bree.”

“Shit.”

Chloe chuckled, “I guess we both got relationship issues.”

“Yeah seems the people we want want each other.”

“I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens with them.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

The four got to rehearsals and were surprised to see everyone else already there. Stacie and Beca got weird looks from CR and Beca quickly pulled her hand away from Stacie's and set her things down. Stacie and Beca were virtually inseparable throughout the whole practice. Beca tried to get away from her to talk to Chloe, but Stacie followed her around like a puppy. When they finished up rehearsals, the four reunited and headed back to the Bella house. This time, Beca was grabbed by Chloe and Stacie by Aubrey.

“What the hell was all of that earlier?”

“I don’t know, Chloe. Stacie was just all over me.”

“You didn’t seem opposed.”

“I mean the walk to rehearsals was fun, we had a nice conversation about classes and work and stuff,” Beca rambled.

“And what about the hand holding,” Chloe scoffed.

“You hold my hand all of the time, why would I act different with her?”

“I don’t hold your hand, I loop arms, it looks more friendly, you even got looks from the girls.”

“Yeah, probably because it wasn't you that I walked in with,” Beca chuckled.

“This isn’t funny, Bec. Do you like her?”

“Seriously? Chloe come on.”

“Just answer me.”

“Yeah, I think she is cool, she’s a great friend, but I want to be with you. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I do, I just. I guess I got thrown off this morning.”

“Well don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen, I promise.”

“Okay, I trust you, I just get jealous and paranoid.”

“I get it. Now come on, let's get back so I can get ready for my date,” Beca groaned.

Chloe chuckled and looped her arm around Beca, pulling her in for a hug, “let's go player.”

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie went the longer route back to the Bella house, and most of their time was spent by Aubrey trying to convince Stacie to stop going after Beca.

“No, we are so close to getting them to admit they are together,” Stacie objected.

“What did you expect to happen?”

“I figured one of them would speak up.”

“Well Chloe said they aren't together, but that she wants to be, so maybe we need to back off.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Stacie shrugged.

“You like her?”

Stacie nodded, “she's pretty fun, and she seems to actually be interested in me.”

“There are plenty of people interested in you Stace,” Aubrey said looking over to the girl.

“Yeah, but I don't want those people.”

“Who do you want, then?”

Stacie smirked, she liked Aubrey, but the blonde seemed to show no interest in her. This plan to get Beca and Chloe to admit they are together was also a side mission for Stacie to see if Aubrey had any feelings for her. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “whatever, let's just get back to the house so you can get ready for your date.”

* * *

Beca got ready in Chloe's room after taking a shower. She was in the middle of doing her hair when she saw Chloe frowning in the mirror.

“Chloe, relax. It's just movies and dinner.”

“I know, I'm sorry.”

“Its okay, I'll be back before you know it,” Beca finished up her hair and make up and crawled into the bed. “So you have a girls night with Aubrey, and when I get back, I'm all yours.”

Chloe chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss, “good, I want you all to myself when you return.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

“And be sure to text me updates.”

Beca nodded and grabbed her things before walking up to Chloe and giving her one last kiss, “alright I gotta go, try not to miss me too much.”

“I'll try not to, see you later, baby.”

“Bye,” Beca said as she walked out the door and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs she was greeted by Stacie who met her at the bottom of the stairs, “you look amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“So, change of plans,” Stacie smiled. “We are going out with Chloe and Aubrey to the Golden Pony, and then we are gonna go out to Ruby's Arcade.”

“With them?”

“Yeah, it was Aubrey's idea.”

“Okay, cool. I'll go get Chloe.”

“Hurry back, hot stuff.”

Beca rolled her eyes and ran back up the stairs and barged into Chloe's room.

“Back so soon?”

“Yeah, we are all ready waiting for you,” Beca smiled.

“What?”

“Stacie said you and Aubrey are joining us.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You seriously didn't know?”

“I knew Aubrey and I were going out, but I didn't know we were going with you.”

“Well now you are, so get ready so we can leave.”

Chloe groaned, “this is going to be horrible.”

“Yeah, but we got this.”

“At least I can keep a better eye on you two.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “what happened to trust?”

“I trust you, I don’t trust Stacie.”

“Well, if you don't take forever, we can get this over with and have some alone time.”

“Okay, okay, I'll meet you down there.”

* * *

The four had a great time at dinner, Chloe and Beca shared quick glances from across the table while Aubrey stared and Stacie while she stared at Beca. Stacie kept her hands to herself for the most part until they got to Ruby's. They started off in the arcade and then shortly after midnight they headed downstairs to the bar. The music was pounding and the place was filled wall to wall. The four girls were dancing together having a great time until Stacie stole Beca away from Chloe. Chloe and Aubrey watched the couple dance and ordered the group drinks to give them something to relax.

They danced and drank for about an hour before deciding to go back upstairs to the arcade while waiting for  ride back to the Bella house. Beca was playing Galaga while Chloewatched, meanwhile Stacie was talking to Aubrey about the final steps of her plan.

“No, Stacie, I don't think you should kiss her. She is drunk.”

“She had like three drinks.”

“She's small. And you know how Chloe gets when she is drunk.”

“That's why this is the perfect time to do it. If they're together they'll have to confess.”

Stacie was already walking over to Beca while Aubrey continued to protest. She tapped on Beca's shoulder and the smaller girl turned slightly and nodded, “hey, Stace. What's up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to get some air, I'm a little hot still from the dancing and drinking.”

Beca sighed as her last ship was destroyed by one of the aliens, “yeah, sure.”

“Mind if I steal her away?”

“Sure,” Chloe said behind a fake smile.

“Thanks, come on, Becs,” she grabbed Beca's hand and the two walked outside.

The two walked outside and leaned against the wall. Beca sighed and went through her bag, looking for a cigarette and a lighter. Once she found them she sighed and was about to light it when Stacie spoke up.

“Woah, you smoke?”

“Only when I drink. This is the last one I have too, told myself once I went through this pack I would stop.”

“You should just stop.”

Beca shrugged, “yeah, I guess. But fuck it.”

She lit the cigarette and put it between her lips to take a drag when Stacie reached over and grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground.

“Dude, what the hell?”

“Trust me, Becs you'll thank me later.”

Beca rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Stacie moved and passed her further against the wall, “uh what are you doing?”

“What do you think?”

Beca knew she should protest, but for some reason she couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth. Luckily she didn't need to say anything because before she knew it, Stacie was being pushed to the ground.

“What the hell, Chloe?”

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Trying to make a move, what did it look like?”

“It looked like you were trying to take advantage of her while she is drunk!”

“No, Chlo, she wasn't.”

“Oh so you wanted to kiss her?”

“No, I just couldn't get any words out.”

“Wait you didn’t want to kiss me?”

Beca looked to ground and frowned, “I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to let you down easy and I got nervous and-”

“It's okay, Bec. I'm sorry I didn’t catch onto the signals. But why didn’t you want to kiss me?”

Beca sighed and looked over to Chloe who simply nodded, “okay, Chloe and I are dating.”

“I knew it.”

“What,” Chloe and Beca said in unison.

“Yeah, I totally thought you two were lying, so Aubrey and I decided to investigate.”

“And you took it so far to kiss her,” Chloe asked.

“You kissed her,” Aubrey asked trying to fight back tears.

“Aubrey,” Stacie said.

Aubrey walked off and Stacie followed, Beca went to follow them but Chloe stopped her, “let them talk.”

“This is all my fault though, I should've just spoke up to make sure she wouldn’t kiss me.”

“They have a lot to figure out, Bec. It's not your fault. Just let the talk for now, Aubrey thinks we should get together anyways, so I know she will be thrilled anyways. Let's just walk home, we'll let them have the uber.”  
Beca nodded and the two girls headed back home.

* * *

Stacie chased Aubrey down the block and the two were sitting against the wall, talking.

“You took it too far, Stacie,” Aubrey scolded.

“Why are you getting so worked up about this?”

“Why the hell do you think?”

“What?”

Aubrey took a deep breath and sighed, “I like you, Stacie.”

“Really?”

“Yes, that's why it bugged me so much.”

“I’m glad you finally told me,” Stacie smiled as she held her hand.

Aubrey smiled, “you knew?”

“I hoped. I've been flirting with you since we met.”

Aubrey smiled and looked down at their hands and then took a deep breath as she tried to gather her courage. She smiled once more at Stacie before pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for this chapter! Sorry for the delay. My life has been a bit of a mess, but I'm getting it back together piece by piece. Also this semester has been crazy busy and crazy hard. So I had to put the writing down for a bit. Anyways let me know what you think and as always R&R much appreciated (:


End file.
